Gold Splat & the Wizard of OZ
by anthonymoose123
Summary: my first story


pre style="overflow: auto; font-family: monospace, monospace; font-size: 15px; margin-bottom: 2.5rem; color: #222222;"FADE IN - Title:Gold Splat and the Wizard of OZ

For nearly forty years this story has given faithful service to the Young in Heart; and Time has been powerless to put its kindly philosophy out of fashion.

To those of you who have been faithful to it in return

...and to the Young in Heart - we dedicate this picture.

FADE OUT:

MS - Dorothy stoops down to Toto - speaks to him - then runs down road to b.g. - Toto following -

DOROTHY She isn't coming yet, Toto. Did she hurt you? She tried to, didn't she? Come on -  
we'll go tell Uncle Henry and Auntie Em.  
Come on, Toto.

LS - Farm yard - Dorothy enters left b.g. along road - Toto following her - CAMERA PANS right - she comes forward thru gate - runs forward to Aunt Em and Uncle Henry working at Incubator -

DOROTHY AND GOLD SPLAT Aunt Em! Aunt Em!

MS - Aunt Em and Uncle Henry working with baby chicks in incubator -  
Dorothy runs in - speaks to them - Dorothy picks up baby chick - CAMERA TRUCKS back as Aunt Em and Dorothy come forward - Aunt Em puts chick in coop with hen - then TRUCKS forward as they go to b.g. to incubator -  
Dorothy reacts - Uncle Henry looks at her - CAMERA PANS her to left across yard -

DOROTHY AND GOLD SPLAT Aunt Em!

AUNT EM Fifty-seven, fifty-eight -

DOROTHY Just listen to what Miss Gulch did to Toto!  
She -

AUNT EM Dorothy, please! We're trying to count!  
Fifty-eight-

DOROTHY Oh, but Aunt Em, she hit him over the -

UNCLE HENRY Don't bother us now, honey - this old incubator's gone bad, and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks.

DOROTHY Oh - oh, the poor little things. Oh, but Aunt Em, Miss Gulch hit Toto right over the back with a rake just because she says he gets in her garden and chases her nasty old cat every day.

AUNT EM Seventy - Dorothy, please!

DOROTHY Oh, but he doesn't do it every day - just once or twice a week. And he can't catch her old cat, anyway. And now she says she's gonna get the sheriff, and -

AUNT EM Dorothy! Dorothy! We're busy!

DOROTHY Oh - all right.

MCS - Aunt Em and Uncle Henry taking chicks out of incubator -

UNCLE HENRY Poor little orphan, and her Miss Gulch troubles. Gosh all hemlock - you know, she ought to have somebody to play with.

AUNT EM I know, but we all got to work out our own problems, Henry.

UNCLE HENRY Yes.

AUNT EM Oh, I hope we got them in time.

UNCLE HENRY Yes.

MLS - Zeke - Hunk and Hickory working on wagon - Hickory and Zeke lowering bed of wagon into place -

ZEKE How's she coming?

HUNK Take it easy.

CS - Hunk on ground - gets finger caught under wagon bed - reacts -

HUNK Ow! You got my finger!

CS - Zeke and Hickory holding wagon bed -

ZEKE Well, why don't you get your finger out of the way!

MLS - Zeke and Hickory put wagon bed in place - Hunk sitting on ground by wagon - Dorothy enters - comes forward to Zeke - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on them - they speak - Zeke exits left f.g. - Hunk enters -  
speaks to Dorothy - Hickory exits right - PAN left as Hunk and Dorothy go over by wagon - they speak - Dorothy exits right - Hunk hits his finger with hammer - whirls around -

HICKORY Come on - come on - over this way.

ZEKE Okay.

HICKORY There you are.

HUNK Right on my finger!

ZEKE It's a lucky thing it wasn't your head.

DOROTHY Zeke, what am I going to do about Miss Gulch? Just because Toto chases her old cat -

ZEKE Listen, honey, I got them hogs to get in.

HUNK Now lookit, Dorothy, you ain't using your head about Miss Gulch. Think you didn't have any brains at all.

DOROTHY I have so got brains.

HUNK Well, why don't you use them? When you come home, don't go by Miss Gulch's place. Then Toto won't get in her garden, and you won't get in no trouble. See?

DOROTHY Oh, Hunk, you just won't listen, that's all.

HUNK Well, your head ain't made of straw, you know.

MLS - Int. Barn - Hickory working on wind machine - straightens up -  
reacts - Dorothy comes forward - CAMERA TRUCKS forward as Hickory goes to her - he speaks to her - turns motor of wind machine on - they watch it -  
oil spurts out into Hickory's face - he reacts - Dorothy exit left -

HICKORY Oh! Oh, it feels like my joints are rusted.  
Listen, Dorothy, don't let Hunk kid you about Miss Gulch. She's just a poor sour-faced old maid that - she ain't got no heart left. You know, you should have a little more heart yourself, and have pity on her.

DOROTHY Well, gee, I try and have a heart.

HICKORY Now look, here's something that really has a heart. This is the best invention I ever invented.

DOROTHY This?

HICKORY Sure. It's to break up winds, so we don't have no more dust storms. Can you imagine what it'll mean to this section of the country? I'll show you. It works perfectly now. Here's the principle. You see that fan - that sends up air currents into the sky.  
These air currents - Oh, stop it!

DOROTHY Oh!

HICKORY Who did it? Now wait a minute.

DOROTHY Hickory!

HICKORY Now what happened? I'll bet Hunk did that.

MLS - Zeke driving pigs into pen - Dorothy enters in b.g. walks along railing of pen - Zeke goes to b.g. - CAMERA TRUCKS forward - Zeke pours feed into trough -

ZEKE Say! Get in there before I make a dime bank out of you! Listen, kid, are you going to let that old Gulch heifer try and buffalo you?

MCS - Zeke poring feed into trough - speaks -

ZEKE She ain't nothing to be afraid of. Have a little courage, that's all.

MLS - Dorothy walking along railing between pig pens -

DOROTHY I'm not afraid of her.

MCS - Zeke picks up another bucket of feed - pours it into trough -

ZEKE Then the next time she squawks, walk right up to her and spit in her eye. That's what I'd do!

MLS - Dorothy on railing - loses her balance - falls into pig pen -

DOROTHY Oh!

MCS - Zeke reacts - CAMERA PANS left as he jumps into pen - takes Dorothy's foot out of wire - then picks her up - CAMERA PANS right as he carries her out of pen - puts her down with Hunk and Hickory - Zeke jumps out of pen - sits down - wipes his brow -

DOROTHY Oh! Oh, Zeke! Help! Help me, Zeke! Get me out of here! Help!

HICKORY Are you all right, Dorothy?

DOROTHY Yes, I'm all right. Oh - I fell in and -  
and Zeke -

MCS - Zeke - Dorothy - Hunk and Hickory - they all look at Zeke -  
they laugh - Aunt Em enters with plate of crullers - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on Hunk - Aunt Em and Hickory - they speak - Hunk and Hickory each take cruller - go to b.g. - CAMERA PULLS back as Aunt Em comes forward to Zeke and Dorothy - she speaks to Zeke - CAMERA TRUCKS forward as Dorothy and Aunt Em walk to b.g. - Dorothy takes cruller - Aunt Em runs to b.g. -

DOROTHY Why, Zeke, - you're just as scared as I am!

HUNK What's the matter - gonna let a little old pig make a coward out of you?

HICKORY Look at you, Zeke - you're just as white -

AUNT EM Here, here, what's all this jabber-wapping when there's work to be done? I know three shiftless farm hands that'll be out of a job before they know it!

HICKORY Well, Dorothy was walking along the -

AUNT EM I saw you tinkering with that contraption,  
Hickory. Now, you and Hunk get back to that wagon!

HICKORY All right, Mrs. Gale. But some day they're going to erect a statue to me in this town,  
and -

AUNT EM Well, don't start posing for it now. Here,  
here - can't work on an empty stomach.  
Have some crullers.

HUNK Gosh, Mrs. Gale.

AUNT EM Just fried.

HICKORY Thanks.

HUNK Swell.

ZEKE You see, Dorothy toppled in with the big Duroc...

AUNT EM It's no place for Dorothy about a pig sty!  
Now you go feed those hogs before they worry themselves into anemia!

ZEKE Yes'am.

DOROTHY Auntie Em, really - you know what Miss Gulch said she was gonna do to Toto? She said she was gonna -

AUNT EM Now, Dorothy, dear, stop imagining things.  
You always get yourself into a fret over nothing.

DOROTHY No -

AUNT EM Now, you just help us out today, and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble.

MCU - Dorothy reacts - speaks -

DOROTHY Some place where there isn't any trouble.

MS - Dorothy and Toto - she tosses him a piece of the cruller - Toto eats it - Dorothy speaks as she walks forward - she sings - leans against haystack - then walks over near rake - CAMERA PANS right -

DOROTHY Do you suppose there is such a place, Toto?  
There must be. It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away - behind the moon - beyond the rain -

DOROTHY (sings)  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do...

CS - Toto by wheel of rake - listening to song -

DOROTHY o.s.  
(sings)  
...come true...

MCS - Dorothy singing - swings on wheel of rake - then walks forward around wheel - Toto jumps up onto seat of rake - Dorothy pets him -  
sits on front of rake - CAMERA PULLS back - Dorothy finishes song -

DOROTHY (sings)  
...Someday I'll wish upon a star And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly Beyond the rainbow Why, oh, why can't I?

LS - Miss Gulch rides along country road on bicycle - CAMERA PANS to right with her -

LS - Miss Gulch rides forward to front of Gale's home - stops and gets off her bicycle as Uncle Henry comes forward -

MISS GULCH Mr. Gale!

UNCLE HENRY Howdy, Miss Gulch.

MISS GULCH I want to see you and your wife right away...

MCS - Uncle Henry and Miss Gulch at gate - they speak - Uncle Henry lets go of the gate - it hits Miss Gulch - she reacts - exits left -  
Uncle Henry puts paint brush down - starts out left -

MISS GULCH ... about Dorothy.

UNCLE HENRY Dorothy? Well, what has Dorothy done?

MISS GULCH What's she done? I'm all but lame from the bite on my leg!

UNCLE HENRY You mean she bit you?

MISS GULCH No, her dog!

UNCLE HENRY Oh, she bit her dog, eh?

MISS GULCH NO!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

LS - Int. Gale Sitting room - Aunt Em and Miss Gulch seated - Dorothy enters - carrying Toto in her arms - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on them -  
PANS to right with Dorothy to Uncle Henry - then Pans her left to Aunt Em and Miss Gulch - Miss Gulch shows order to Aunt Em - Uncle Henry enters - looks at the order - Miss Gulch picks up basket - rises - Dorothy screams at Miss Gulch - Miss Gulch tries to take Toto away from Dorothy -  
Uncle Henry takes Toto - puts him into basket -

MISS GULCH That dog's a menace to the community. I'm taking him to the sheriff and make sure he's destroyed.

DOROTHY Destroyed? Toto? Oh, you can't! You mustn't! Auntie Em! Uncle Henry! You won't let her, will you?

UNCLE HENRY Of course we won't. Will we, Em?

DOROTHY Please, Aunt Em, Toto didn't mean to. He didn't know he was doing anything wrong.  
I'm the one that ought to be punished. I let him go in her garden. You can send me to bed without supper -

MISS GULCH If you don't hand over that dog, I'll bring a damage suit that'll take your whole farm!  
There's a law protecting folks against dogs that bite!

AUNT EM How would it be if she keeps him tied up?  
He's really gentle - with gentle people,  
that is.

MISS GULCH Well, that's for the Sheriff to decide.  
Here's his order allowing me to take him.  
Unless you want to go against the law.

UNCLE HENRY Uhh - yeah -

AUNT EM Now, we can't go against the law, Dorothy.  
I'm afraid poor Toto will have to go.

MISS GULCH Now you're seeing reason.

DOROTHY No -

MISS GULCH Here's what I'm taking him in - so he can't attack me again.

DOROTHY Oh, no, no! I won't let you take him! You go away, you...! Oooh, I'll bite you myself!

AUNT EM Dorothy!

DOROTHY You wicked old witch! Uncle Henry, Auntie Em, don't let 'em take Toto! Don't let her take him - please!

MISS GULCH Here! I've got an order! Let me have...

DOROTHY Stop her!

AUNT EM Put him in the basket, Henry.

MISS GULCH The idea!

DOROTHY Oh, don't, Uncle Henry. Oh, Toto! Don't...

MCU - Dorothy crying - looks o.s. to Aunt Em - then to Uncle Henry then turns and starts out -

MS - Dorothy runs out of the room - Aunt Em rises - looks after Dorothy - then turns to Miss Gulch and Uncle Henry - Aunt Em speaks to Miss Gulch - CAMERA TRUCKS forward - Aunt Em exits left - Uncle Henry sits in chair at right f.g. - grins -

AUNT EM Almira Gulch, just because you own half the county doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of us! For twenty-three years,  
I've been dying to tell you what I thought of you! And now - well, being a Christian woman, I can't say it!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

MS - Miss Gulch riding bicycle to left - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on basket on back of bicycle - Toto sticks his head out - looks about - then jumps out -

MS - Toto jumps to ground - CAMERA PANS up as he runs down road to b.g. -

LS - Miss Gulch riding forward down dirt road on her bicycle - she exits left f.g. -

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

MS - Int. Dorothy's room - Dorothy sitting on floor by bed - crying -  
Toto jumps in thru window and onto bed - CAMERA TRUCKS forward as Dorothy hugs him - reacts - speaks to him - then takes suitcase from under bed - starts packing it - (Toto barks)

DOROTHY Toto, darling! Oh, I got you back! You came back! Oh, I'm so glad! Toto! Oh,  
they'll be coming back for you in a minute.  
We've got to get away! We've got to run away - quick!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

MS - Dorothy's and Toto's footprints in dirt road - CAMERA PANS up showing them walking down road to b.g. - Dorothy carrying suitcase and basket -

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

LS - Dorothy and Toto walking to right across bridge -

MLS - Dorothy and Toto on bridge - Dorothy looks down to f.g. - Toto runs forward down path - exits f.g. -

MLS - Camp - lettering on wagon - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on wagon -

PROFESSOR MARVEL ACCLAIMED BY The CROWNED HEADS of EUROPE

Let Him In His Read Your PAST - PRESENT and FUTURE Crystal

Also Juggling and Sleight of Hand

Dorothy enters in f.g. - reads sign - reacts to Professor humming o.s. -

MLS - Professor steps down out of wagon - sees Dorothy - speaks to her as he crosses to fire at left - Dorothy comes forward -

PROFESSOR Well, well, well - house guests, huh? And who might you be? No, no - now don't tell me.

MCS - Professor sits by fire - Dorothy comes forward - they speak -

PROFESSOR Let's see - you're - you're travelling in disguise. No, that's not right. I - you're - you're going on a visit. No, I'm wrong.  
That's...You're - running away.

DOROTHY How did you guess?

PROFESSOR Professor Marvel never guesses - he knows!  
Now, why are you running away?

DOROTHY Why -

PROFESSOR No, no - now don't tell me. They - they don't understand you at home. They don't appreciate you. You want to see other lands - big cities - big mountains - big oceans -

DOROTHY Why, it's just like you could read what was inside of me.

MLS - Professor and Dorothy by fire - Professor roasting wiener on stick -

PROFESSOR Yes -

DOROTHY Please, Professor, why can't we go along with you?

CS - Toto enters - bites wiener off stick -

PROFESSOR o.s.  
Well, we - uh -

DOROTHY o.s.  
Oh, Toto, that's not...

MCS - Professor and Dorothy - Dorothy scolds Toto o.s.

DOROTHY ...polite! We haven't been asked yet.

MLS - Professor and Dorothy - Toto in front of them eating wiener -  
Professor laughs and speaks - puts another wiener on stick -

PROFESSOR He's perfectly welcome. As one dog to another, huh? Here now - let's see where were we?

MCS - Professor and Dorothy speak - Professor puts stick down at left -

PROFESSOR Oh, yes - you - you wanted to go home, huh?

DOROTHY Oh, no, I wanted to go along with you.

PROFESSOR Oh -

DOROTHY Nobody cares about me at home. They wouldn't even miss me.

PROFESSOR Aw, come, come, come -

DOROTHY No, they won't - honestly.

PROFESSOR Oh -

DOROTHY Auntie Em was even going to let them kill Toto yesterday for biting Miss Gulch. Oh,  
please, Professor, why can't we go with you and see all the Crowned Heads of Europe?

PROFESSOR Do you know any? Oh, you mean the thing - Yes, well, I - I never do anything without consulting my crystal first.  
Let's...

MLS - Professor rises - CAMERA PANS as he and Dorothy cross to right to wagon -

PROFESSOR ...go inside here - we'll - Just come along. I'll show you. There you are - right in there.

MLS - Int. Wagon - Dorothy and Professor come in - CAMERA TRUCKS forward - Professor moves chair up for Dorothy - then lights candles -  
sits down - puts on turban - speaks to Dorothy - she closes her eyes -  
he takes her basket - looks thru it - takes out a photograph -

PROFESSOR That's right. Here - sit right down here.  
That's it. Ha ha! This - this is the same genuine, magic, authentic crystal used by the Priests of Isis and Osiris in the days of the Pharaohs of Egypt - in which Cleopatra first saw the approach of Julius Caesar and Marc Anthony, and - and so on - and so on. Now, you - you'd better close your eyes, my child, for a moment -  
in order to be better in tune with the infinite. We - we can't do these things without...

INSERT - CU - photograph of Dorothy and Aunt Em -

PROFESSOR o.s.  
...reaching out into the...

MCU - Professor looks at photograph -

PROFESSOR ...infinite. Yes.

MCS - Dorothy and Professor - he puts photograph on chair - Dorothy opens her eyes - CAMERA TRUCKS forward as Professor looks into the crystal -

PROFESSOR That's - that's all right. Now you can open them. We'll gaze into the crystal.  
Ahh - what's this I see? A house - with a picket fence...

CU - Dorothy - Camera shooting past Professor at right f.g. - Dorothy reacts -

PROFESSOR ...and a barn - with a weather vane and a - of a - of a running horse.

MCU - Professor - Camera shooting past Professor at left f.g. - he looks into crystal - speaks -

PROFESSOR No - it's - it's - a crowing rooster.

CU - Dorothy - Camera shooting past Professor -

DOROTHY That's our farm!

PROFESSOR Oh - yes.

MCS - Dorothy and Professor - He looks into crystal - then looks down at photograph -

PROFESSOR Yes, there's - there's a woman - she's...

INSERT - CU of the photograph -

MCS - Dorothy and Professor - he puts the photograph away again - looks into crystal -

PROFESSOR ...she's wearing a polka-dot dress...

MCU - Professor - Camera shooting past Dorothy -

PROFESSOR ...her face is careworn.

DOROTHY Yes...That's Aunt Em.

PROFESSOR Her - her name is Emily.

CU - Dorothy - Camera shooting past Professor - Dorothy reacts -

DOROTHY That's right. What's she doing?

PROFESSOR Well, I - I can't quite see. Why, she's crying.

DOROTHY Oh -

PROFESSOR Someone has hurt her - someone has just about broken her heart.

DOROTHY Me?

MCU - Professor - camera shooting past Dorothy -

PROFESSOR Well, it's - it's someone she loves very much. Someone she's been very kind to.  
Someone she's taken care of in sickness.

CU - Dorothy reacts - speaks - Camera shooting past Professor -

DOROTHY I had the measles once - and she stayed right by me every minute.

PROFESSOR Uh-huh.

DOROTHY What's she doing now?

MCU - Professor looks into crystal - Camera shooting past Dorothy -

PROFESSOR Well, she's - she's going into a little bed...

CU - Dorothy - Camera shooting past Professor -

PROFESSOR ...room -

DOROTHY Has it poppies on the wall...

MCU - Professor - Camera shooting past Dorothy

DOROTHY ...paper?

PROFESSOR I said it had poppies on the wall paper! Eh - she's - What's this? Why, she's -  
she's putting her hand on her heart - she's - she's dropping down on the...

CU - Dorothy reacts - Camera shooting Professor - he speaks - exits right -

PROFESSOR ...bed.

DOROTHY Oh, no - no!

PROFESSOR That's all - the Crystal's gone dark.

DOROTHY Oh, you...

MCS - Dorothy and Professor - Dorothy jumps up - picks up her basket -  
goes to b.g. -

DOROTHY ...you don't suppose she could really be sick, do you? Oh - Oh, I've got to go home right away!

PROFESSOR But - what's this? I thought you were going along with me.

DOROTHY Oh, no, no, I have to get to her right...

MCS - Dorothy picks up Toto - CAMERA PANS as she comes forward down steps - she speaks to Toto - reacts - CAMERA PANS left as she runs to b.g. - picks up suitcase - puts Toto to ground - both run up hill in b.g. - wind blowing leaves around -

DOROTHY ...away! Come on, Toto! Oh, what'll I do?  
If we go home, they'll send you to the Sheriff. And if we don't, Aunt Em may -  
well, she may die! I know what I'll do -  
I'll give you to Hunk. He'll watch out for you. But we've got to hurry. Goodbye,  
Professor Marvel - and thanks a lot!

MLS - Professor comes out of wagon - CAMERA PANS him left to horse -  
wind blowing - Professor looks around - starts out left with horse -

PROFESSOR Better get under cover, Sylvester -  
there's a storm blowing up - a whopper, to speak in the vernacular of the peasantry.  
Poor little kid - I hope she gets home all right.

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

MS - Farm Yard - chickens fly down into yard - run to b.g. toward barn - wind blowing weeds and dust - CAMERA PANS up - Uncle Henry runs forward - speaks to Hunk - Hunk exits into barn at left - Uncle Henry comes forward - CAMERA TRUCKS back to Hickory working on wind machine -  
they speak - then hurry to b.g. - Zeke in b.g. runs forward - Hickory exits into barn -

UNCLE HENRY Hunk, get them horses loose! Where's Hickory. Hickory! Hickory! Doggone it!  
Hick -

HICKORY o.s.  
Right here.

UNCLE HENRY Hey, what are you doing there?

HICKORY This is my chance! The cyclone is coming.  
Let me show you what my machine can do!  
You see, it goes -

UNCLE HENRY Doggone you! Help Hunk get them horses loose!

HICKORY All right - you'll be sorry.

UNCLE HENRY Go on, hurry up! Hurry up, I tell you!

LS - Zeke points up to sky - Hunk and others drive horses out of barn -

ZEKE She's here - it's a twister!

ELS - The Gale Farm - Cyclone approaching -

MLS - Aunt Em runs out of house - cups hands to her mouth - calls o.s.  
\- runs to b.g. to corner of house - calls o.s. -

AUNT EM Dorothy! Dorothy!

MLS - Dorothy and Toto near fence - Dorothy looks to b.g. to house -

LS - Uncle Henry - Hunk - Hickory and Zeke - they turn horse loose -  
it runs out right -

UNCLE HENRY Come on - everybody in the storm cellar!

MLS - Dorothy and Toto moving forward against the wind - weeds and sticks blowing thru - Dorothy stops - picks up Toto -

MLS - Aunt Em on porch - Uncle Henry - Hunk - Zeke and Hickory run in - Aunt Em calls o.s. again - then all start into storm cellar -

AUNT EM Henry! Henry! I can't find Dorothy! She's somewhere out in the storm! Dorothy!

MLS - Dorothy carrying Toto - pushes gate open - makes her way thru wind - CAMERA PANS right as she goes up on to porch of house - chair and things blow off the porch - Dorothy opens screen door - the door blows off - Dorothy exits into house -

MLS - Zeke and Hunk exit into storm cellar - close the cellar door -

MLS - Dorothy in Living room - CAMERA PANS left as she runs across room - calls o.s. - TRUCKS back as she hurries forward to kitchen - then exits door left -

DOROTHY Auntie Em! Auntie Em!

ELS - The Gale farm - the Cyclone approaching -

MS - Dorothy sitting on edge of bed - holding Toto in her arms - the window blows loose - hits Dorothy on the head - she falls to floor -  
then gets up dazed - sits on edge of bed - Toto jumps up near her - she lies back on bed -

ELS - The Gale Farm - Cyclone hits it - swirling dust circles house -

ELS - The house spinning up thru dust -

ELS - The house spinning up thru dust - other wreckage flying thru -

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

CU - Dorothy lying on bed - opens her eyes - looks around -

MS - Dorothy and Toto on bed - Dorothy sits up - CAMERA TRUCKS back as she sits up - looks out window - sees trees, furniture, etc. flying thru -

MS - Dorothy looking out window - turns - speaks to Toto -

DOROTHY We're not on the ground, Toto!

MLS - Shooting thru window - Chicken coop flies thru - then a little old lady sitting ie rocking chair - knitting -

MS - Dorothy and Toto - Dorothy reacts -

MLS - Shooting thru window - Cow floats thru - Cow mooing -

MS - Dorothy and Toto - Toto barks - jumps down off the bed - (Cow o.s.  
mooing)

MCS - Toto crawls under bed -

MS - Dorothy sitting on bed - looking out window to b.g. - reacts as various things float thru - Two men in row boat float in - both tip their hats to Dorothy - Dorothy waves to them -

MCS - Toto looks out from under bed - Cow moos o.s. - he darts back under the bed -

MLS - Shooting through window - Cow floats thru -

MCS - Dorothy rises - looks o.s. -

MLS - Shooting thru window - tree floats thru -

MCS - Dorothy reacts - turns -

DOROTHY We must be up inside...

MCS - Toto looks out from under bed -

DOROTHY o.s.  
...the cyclone.

CS - Dorothy looking o.s. out window - reacts - CAMERA PANS as she sits on edge of bed -

MS - Dorothy - seated on edge of bed - looking out window - Miss Gulch floats in - riding her bicycle - Dorothy reacts - looks down to Toto -  
Miss Gulch moves in closer to window - her bicycle changes to broomstick - her clothes into the flying robe and pointed hat -

MCS - Dorothy looking o.s. - reacts - puts her hands over her eyes -

MLS - Dorothy lies face down on the bed - Miss Gulch floating thru in b.g. - disappears -

MS - the swirling funnel of the cyclone - the house spins in apart from the cyclone -

MLS - Dorothy holding Toto in her arms - throws herself down on the bed -  
screams -

ELS - The spinning house - the cyclone whirling in the background -  
(Dorothy screaming)

MLS - Dorothy and Toto lying on bed - house spinning - Dorothy screams -

ELS - The house whirling down thru dust - exits lower right -

ELS - The house whirls in at top - floats down thru -

ELS - The house floating down thru clouds -

MLS - Dorothy and Toto lying on bed - the house crashes to ground -  
Dorothy screams - she looks around - then gets up off the bed - goes to b.g. - picks up the basket - opens door -

MCS - Dorothy walks forward - looking around o.s. - CAMERA PANS as she walks to right f.g. - exits -

Int. Farm House - MCS - Dorothy enters from l.f.g. and opens the door to reveal Munchkinland - CAMERA BOOMS forward through the door and around to the right - to shoot down on FULL SHOT of Civic Center of the Munchkin Village - Dorothy looks around confused by it all -

MLS - Dorothy with Toto in her arms looks about the Village and speaks -  
Munchkins rise before camera in f.g. and watch her -

DOROTHY Toto - I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore.

CS - Dorothy with Toto in her arms - looks about and speaks -

DOROTHY We must be over the rainbow!

LS - Dorothy puts Toto down to the ground - turns to the b.g. - reacts and backs slowly toward the camera - exits right-

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

MLS - Glinda looks o.s. to the right to Dorothy -

MCU - Dorothy look o.s. to l.f.g. - reacts - speaks -

DOROTHY Now I - I know we're not in Kansas.

MLS - Glinda - CAMERA PANS her right to Dorothy and Toto - CAMERA TRUCKS forward - they speak -

GLINDA Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?

DOROTHY Who, me? Why, I'm not a witch at all. I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas.

GLINDA Oh! Well...

CS - Toto - Dorothy's feet in b.g. -

GLINDA o.s.  
...is that the Witch?

DOROTHY Who, Toto?

MCS - Glinda and Dorothy - they speak and look o.s. to l.f.g.-

DOROTHY Toto's my dog.

GLINDA Well, I'm a little muddled. The Munchkins called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East. And there's the house, and here you are, and that's all...

MCS - Wicked Witch of the East's feet protruding from under the farm house -

GLINDA o.s.  
...that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East.

MCU - Dorothy looks o.s. to l.f.g. - reacts -

GLINDA o.s.  
And so what the Munchkins want to know...

MCU - Glinda looks o.s. to Dorothy and speaks -

GLINDA ...is, are you a good witch, or a bad witch?

MCU - Dorothy looks to l.f.g. - speaks - reacts to noise o.s. -

DOROTHY Oh, but I've already told you, I'm not a witch at all - witches are old and ugly.  
What was that?

MCU - Glinda looks to r.f.g. and speaks -

GLINDA The Munchkins. They're laughing because I am a witch. I'm Glinda, the Witch of the North.

MCU - Dorothy looks to l.f.g. - reacts - speaks - curtsies -

DOROTHY You are! Oh, I beg your pardon! But I've never heard of a beautiful...

MCU - Glinda looks to r.f.g. and speaks -

DOROTHY o.s.  
...witch before.

GLINDA Only bad witches are ugly.

MCS - Glinda and Dorothy - they speak - Dorothy reacts to noise o.s. -  
CAMERA TRUCKS back - Munchkins enter from b.g. behind flowers - Glinda sings -

GLINDA The Munchkins are happy because you have freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East.

DOROTHY Oh. But, if you please - what are Munchkins?

GLINDA The little people who live in this land -  
it's Munchkinland, and you are their national heroine, my dear. It's all right - you may all come out and thank her. It's all right now - you may all come out.

GLINDA (sings)  
Come out, come out, wherever you are And meet the young lady who fell from a star.

LS - Dorothy and Glinda - Toto with them - Munchkins in f.g. - others enter in b.g. - Glinda leads Dorothy toward the b.g. as she sings -  
CAMERA BOOMS up and forward -

GLINDA (sings)  
She fell from the sky, she fell very far.  
And Kansas she says is the name of the star.

MLS - Munchkins - one rises from manhole in street - they sing and move toward the r.f.g. -

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
Kansas she says is the name of the star.

LS - Dorothy, Glinda and Toto with them - Munchkins watch them as they move to pond - Glinda sings -

GLINDA (sings)  
She brings you good news. Or haven't you heard?  
When she fell out of Kansas, a miracle occurred.

MCS - Glinda and Dorothy standing by the pond - Dorothy sings -  
Munchkins in b.g. -

DOROTHY (sings)  
It really was no miracle. What happened was just this:  
The wind began to switch - the house to pitch And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch.  
Just then, the witch - to satisfy an itch -  
Went flying on her broomstick thumbing for...

MLS - Munchkin dances forward and sings - others behind him move to him and sing -

DOROTHY o.s.  
(sings)  
...a hitch.

A MUNCHKIN And oh, what happened then was rich!

SEVERAL MUNCHKINS The house began to pitch The kitchen took a slitch

MCS - Munchkins - CAMERA TRUCKS along past Munchkins as they sing -

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
It landed on the Wicked Witch In the middle of a ditch Which was not a healthy situation For the Wicked Witch.

LS - Munchkins as they dance and sing - CAMERA BOOMS back entering Glinda and Dorothy at right -

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
The house began to pitch The kitchen took a slitch It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch Which Was not a healthy...

LS - Carriage drawn by ponies comes forward - CAMERA TRUCKS back before it - Munchkins gather around - Dorothy and Glinda at right - Munchkins sing -

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
...sitch-  
Uation for The Wicked Witch,  
Who Began to twitch And was reduced To just a stitch Of what was once...

MS - Glinda and Dorothy - Munchkins in b.g. - Dorothy starts to move toward the l.f.g. -

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
...The Wicked...

LS - Carriage, Glinda, Dorothy and Munchkins - Dorothy moves to the carriage and is helped in - Munchkins sing and dance -

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
...Witch!

MS - Dorothy carriage facing Munchkins in b.g. - one steps forward from crowd and speaks - another follows and speaks - Dorothy turns to f.g. as Glinda speaks o.s. -

MUNCHKIN NO. 1 We thank you very sweetly For doing it so neatly.

MUNCHKIN NO. 2 You've killed her so completely That we thank you very sweetly.

GLINDA o.s.  
Let the joyous news be spread

MCS - Glinda looks to f.g. and speaks - Munchkins in b.g. -

GLINDA The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!

LS - Dorothy in carriage - Glinda standing on dais at left - carriage moves toward b.g. followed by procession of soldiers - CAMERA BOOMS forward as carriage turns and comes toward f.g. - Munchkins sing and dance -

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead.  
Which old Witch?  
The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead.  
Wake up, you sleepy head.  
Rub your eyes Get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked...

MLS - Dorothy in carriage - CAMERA PANS right slightly with her - she exits right as procession of soldiers enter and march to right - CAMERA TRUCKS back -

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
...Witch is dead!  
She's gone where the Goblins go Below...Below...Below Yo - ho, let's open up and sing And ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong! The merry-oh!  
Sing it high Sing it...

LS - Carriage with Munchkins following - CAMERA TRUCKS back slightly as carriage comes forward to steps at right -

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
...low Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead!

MLS - Three Heralds move forward from building - Mayor enters and comes forward followed by Barrister and City Fathers - CAMERA BOOMS back over Dorothy in carriage in f.g. - Mayor moves to carriage - Dorothy steps from the carriage and Mayor leads her toward the b.g. -

MCS - Dorothy and Mayor - Mayor leads her to Barrister and City Fathers - turns and speaks - Barrister and City Fathers and Mayor sing -

MAYOR As Mayor of the Munchkin City In the County of the Land of Oz I welcome you most regally

BARRISTER But we've got to verify it legally To see...

MAYOR To see?

BARRISTER If she...

MAYOR If she?

BARRISTER Is morally, ethic'ly

FATHER NO. 1 Spiritually, physically

FATHER NO. 2 Positively, absolutely

ALL OF GROUP Undeniably and reliably Dead!

MCS - Glinda on dais of fountain - she looks o.s. to f.g. and smiles -

MLS - Coroner moves up steps toward the r.f.g. - CAMERA PANS right slightly as he moves to Mayor and Dorothy - unrolls scroll and sings -  
scroll reads: CERTIFICATE OF DEATH -

CORONER As Coroner, I must aver I thoroughly examined her.  
And she's not only merely dead,  
She's really, most sincerely dead.

MLS - Dorothy, Mayor, Barrister and City Fathers - Mayor steps forward and looks to the f.g. and sings -

MAYOR Then this is a day of Independence For all the Munchkins and their descendants!

BARRISTER If any!

MAYOR Yes, let the joyous news be spread.

LS - Mayor, Dorothy, Barrister, City Fathers and Munchkins gathered at steps - Mayor speaks - Munchkins cheer and dance -

MAYOR The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
Ding Dong! The Witch is dead.  
Which old witch?  
The Wicked Witch!

MLS - Munchkins move up steps to the left - CAMERA BOOMS up with them and holds on kids sleeping in nest - BOOMS on and then down as Munchkins come forward from between huts and sing and dance -

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead!  
Wake up, you sleepy head!  
Rub your eyes,  
Get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead!  
She's gone where the Goblins go Below...below...below.  
Yo ho, let's open up and sing,  
And ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong! The merry-oh!  
Sing it high,  
Sing it low.  
Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead!

LS - Munchkin soldiers parade and march - CAMERA BOOMS back and up as they come forward - Dorothy, Mayor and others entered on steps at right -  
others in b.g. -

MLS - Soldiers lined up before steps - three tots move in through line of soldiers and CAMERA PANS them right entering Dorothy standing on steps - they dance and sing - exit left - three tough kids come forward -

THREE TOTS (sing)  
We represent the Lullaby League, the Lullaby League,  
The Lullaby League And in the name of the Lullaby League We wish to welcome you to Munchkinland.

MCS - Three Tough Kids look to r.f.g. and sing and dance-

THREE TOUGH KIDS (sing)  
We represent the Lollypop Guild, the Lollypop Guild,  
The Lollypop Guild And in the name of the Lollypop Guild

MLS - Three Tough Kids sing and hand Lollypop to Dorothy standing on steps at right - they move to other Munchkins in b.g. - CAMERA BOOMS up as they come forward and sing -

THREE TOUGH KIDS (sing)  
We wish to welcome you to Munchkinland.

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
We welcome you to Munchkinland Tra la la la la la Tra la la tra la la Tra la la la la la la

MS - Dorothy standing with Mayor, Barrister and City Fathers - she turns from one to the other as they sing

MAYOR From now on you'll be history

BARRISTER You'll be hist...

CITY FATHER You'll be hist...

MAYOR You'll be history

GROUP And we will glorify your name

MAYOR You'll be a bust...

BARRISTER Be a bust...

CITY FATHER Be a bust...

GROUP In the hall of fame!

LS - Dorothy, Mayor and City Fathers - camera shooting past Munchkins in f.g. - CAMERA BOOMS with them as they come forward - Glinda enters -  
Munchkins gather before Glinda and City Fathers and Dorothy and sing -  
smoke cloud appears and Witch enters - Munchkins react

MUNCHKINS (sing)  
Tra la la la la Tra la la tra la la Tra la la la la la.. . . . . .

CS - Witch - looks o.s. to Munchkins - Munchkins in b.g. - react and run - CAMERA BOOMS left with Witch to farm house - she looks at Witch of the East's feet protruding from under the farm house -

Ext. Civic Center of Munchkin Village - MCS - Dorothy and Glinda -  
Dorothy holding Toto as she looks o.s. to left f.g. - is frightened -  
speaks with Glinda -

DOROTHY I thought you said she was dead.

GLINDA That was her sister - the Wicked Witch of the East. This is the Wicked Witch of the West. And she's worse than the other one was.

MS - The Wicked Witch turns away from the farm house - CAMERA PANS,  
TRUCKS right with her as she goes to Dorothy and Glinda - the Munchkins are prostrate on the ground in b.g. - The Witch speaks with Glinda and Dorothy -

WITCH Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? Was it you? Answer me!

GLINDA Leave her alone!

WITCH You stay out of this! I'm here for vengeance! So it was you, was it? You killed her,...

CS - Dorothy and Glinda - Dorothy speaks to the Witch o.s. in f.g. -

WITCH ...didn't you?

DOROTHY No - No! It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill anybody!...

MCU - Witch - speaks to Dorothy o.s. - waves her broomstick about -

DOROTHY o.s.  
...Really I didn't!

WITCH Didn't mean it, eh? Accident, eh? Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents, too - and this is how I do it!

GLINDA o.s.  
Aren't you forget-...

MS - Witch, Dorothy and Glinda - Munchkins on the ground in b.g. - The Witch reacts as Glinda speaks - CAMERA TRUCKS left with her as she turns,  
goes back to the wrecked farm house -

GLINDA ...ting the ruby slippers?

WITCH The slippers - yes...the slippers!

MS - The Witch of the East's legs protruding from underneath the wrecked house - the ruby slippers disappear and the stockings are drawn back under the house -

CS - The Witch reacts as she looks down - then turns, looks back to o.s.  
f.g. - speaks -

WITCH They're gone!

MLS - The Witch kneeling down by the house - she rises, CAMERA TRUCKS her right to Dorothy and Glinda - Glinda stops her, points down to Dorothy's feet -

WITCH The ruby slippers! What have you done with them? Give them back to me, or I'll -

GLINDA It's too late! There they...

CU - The ruby slippers on Dorothy's feet - Glinda's wand points to them -

GLINDA o.s.  
...are, and there they'll stay!

MCU - Dorothy and Glinda - Dorothy reacts as she looks down - gasps as she looks at the Witch o.s., then up at Glinda -

DOROTHY Oh!

WITCH o.s.  
Give me back my slippers!

MCU - Witch speaks to Dorothy o.s.-

WITCH I'm the only one that knows how to use them.  
They're of no use to you! Give them back to me!

MCU - Dorothy and Glinda - Glinda advises Dorothy -

WITCH o.s.  
Give them back!

GLINDA Keep tight inside of them - their magic must be very powerful, or she wouldn't want them so badly!

MS - The Witch rises, threatens Dorothy - Glinda laughs, speaks - the Witch reacts, looks up o.s. - then continues to threaten Dorothy -

WITCH You stay out of this, Glinda, or I'll fix you as well!

GLINDA (laughs)  
Oh, rubbish! You have no power here. Be gone, before somebody drops a house on you,  
too.

WITCH Very well - I'll bide my time - and as for you, my fine lady, it's true, I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like, but just try to stay out of my way...

MCU - Witch threatens Dorothy o.s. in f.g. -

WITCH ... - just try! I'll get you, my...

MCU - Dorothy and Glinda - Dorothy reacts as the Witch laughs o.s. -

WITCH o.s.  
...pretty, and your little dog, too!  
(laughs)

MLS - The Witch backs away from Dorothy and Glinda as the CAMERA BOOMS back - she laughs menacingly - the Munchkins hug the ground with fear -  
the Witch disappears in a cloud of fire and smoke -

MCS - Glinda and Dorothy - Glinda speaks to the Munchkins o.s.

GLINDA It's all right. You can get up - she's gone.

LS- The Munchkins all rise, start to move toward Glinda and Dorothy as Glinda speaks to them -

GLINDA It's all right. You can all get up.

MCS - Glinda and Dorothy - CAMERA PULLS back as Glinda speaks - the Munchkins enter, crowd about the two - they bow as Glinda mentions the Wizard of Oz - CAMERA TRUCKS to left as Glinda and Dorothy move down steps of fountain dais - Glinda instructs Dorothy, kisses her on the forehead -  
CAMERA PANS Dorothy left as she walks through the Munchkins to the start of the Yellow Brick Road -

GLINDA Pooh - what a smell of sulphur! I'm afraid you've made rather a bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you get out of Oz altogether, the safer you'll sleep, my dear.

DOROTHY Oh, I'd give anything to get out of Oz altogether - but which is the way back to Kansas? I can't go the way I came.

GLINDA No - that's true. The only person who might know would be the great and wonderful Wizard of Oz himself!

DOROTHY The Wizard of Oz? Is he good or is he wicked?

GLINDA Oh, very good, but very mysterious. He lives in the Emerald City, and that's a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick with you?

DOROTHY No, I'm afraid I didn't.

GLINDA Well, then, you'll have to walk. The Munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkinland. And remember, never let those ruby slippers off your feet for a moment, or you will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West.

DOROTHY But, how do I start for Emerald City?

GLINDA It's always best to start at the beginning - and all you do is follow the Yellow Brick Road.

CS - Dorothy turns, starts to speak to Glinda o.s. in f.g. -

DOROTHY But - what happens if I -

CS - Glinda speaks to Dorothy o.s. in f.g. -

GLINDA Just follow the Yellow Brick Road.

CS - Dorothy look up o.s., open-mouthed with astonishment - she speaks -  
CAMERA PANS down to her feet as she starts to follow the Yellow Brick Road - CAMERA PULLS back slightly as she walks around it - the Mayor steps in, speaks to her - other Munchkins speak - CAMERA PANS left with Dorothy as she progresses along the road - other Munchkins give her advice -

DOROTHY My - ! People come and go so quickly here!  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road?

MAYOR Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

1ST MUNCHKIN Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

WOMAN Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

BARRISTER Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

ELS - Shooting down from high set-up to Dorothy on the Yellow Brick Road - the Munchkins all grouped along the border of the road - CAMERA BOOMS up as they sing while Dorothy walks around the road -

FIDDLERS Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
Follow, follow, follow, follow,  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Follow the Yellow Brick Follow the...

LS - Dorothy comes forward down the Munchkin-lined Yellow Brick Road -  
she dances, skips along - CAMERA BOOMS rapidly back along the road ahead of her - Munchkins entered lined up along the road - all greet her, then follow her down the road - the Five Fiddlers sing as they head the procession - Dorothy passes through the gates of Munchkinland and exits to f.g. - the Munchkins stop at the gates -

FIDDLERS (sing)  
...Yellow Brick Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

You're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz If ever a Wiz there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz there was The Wizard of Oz Is one because Because, because, because, because,  
because...  
Because of the wonderful things he does...

ELS - Dorothy dances down the Yellow Brick Road to the b.g. - camera shooting over the heads of the Munchkins in the f.g. as they sing to her -  
she turns, waves to them - they wave back and Dorothy continues on down the road as the Munchkins cheer -

FIDDLERS (sing)  
You're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

ELS - Ext. Cross Roads of Yellow Brick Road - Dorothy and Toto come forward along the road from b.g. - CAMERA BOOMS down to left as she pauses in the center of the cross roads - looks about, speaks -

DOROTHY Follow the Yellow Brick Road? Follow the Yellow...?

MCU - Dorothy, puzzled as she looks about o.s. -

DOROTHY Now which way do we go?

LS - Dorothy standing in the center of cross roads - a Scarecrow on a pole in the cornfield at right - he speaks, points to right - Dorothy whirls about and looks at him -

SCARECROW That way is a very nice way.

CS - Scarecrow, his arm pointing to right -

CU - Dorothy, a bit frightened as she looks about o.s. - she speaks,  
looks down at Toto as he barks o.s. -

DOROTHY Who said that?

CU - Toto barking at the Scarecrow o.s. -

MLS - The Scarecrow in the field of corn - Toto barks o.s. -

MCU - Dorothy looks down and speaks to Toto o.s. -

DOROTHY Don't be silly, Toto. Scarecrows...

MLS - The Scarecrow in field in b.g. - camera shooting past Dorothy in f.g. - the Scarecrow speaks, points to left with his other arm -

DOROTHY ...don't talk.

SCARECROW It's pleasant down that way, too.

CU - Dorothy reacts, watches the Scarecrow o.s. - speaks to Toto -  
looks up as the Scarecrow speaks o.s.

DOROTHY That's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other way?

SCARECROW o.s.  
Of course, people do...

MLS - Scarecrow in field - shooting past Dorothy in f.g. - the Scarecrow crosses his arms and points in both directions -

SCARECROW ...go both ways!

MCU - Dorothy reacts, speaks as she starts forward -

DOROTHY Why...

LS - Dorothy steps forward to the cornfield as she speaks to the Scarecrow - CAMERA TRUCKS forward -

DOROTHY ...you did say something, didn't you?

CS- The Scarecrow shakes his head, then nods -

MLS - Dorothy looking at the Scarecrow as he nods his head - she speaks to him -

DOROTHY Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?

MCU - The Scarecrow explains - shows his straw head -

SCARECROW That's the trouble. I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a brain - only straw.

MCS - Dorothy questions the Scarecrow o.s. in f.g. -

DOROTHY How can you talk if you haven't got a...

MCU - Scarecrow speaks to Dorothy o. f.g. -

DOROTHY o.s.  
...brain?

SCARECROW I don't know. But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?

MCS - Dorothy nods, speaks -

DOROTHY Yes, I guess you're right.

MLS - Dorothy steps over the fence and into the cornfield - speaks as she steps up to the Scarecrow - CAMERA STARTS forward -

DOROTHY Well, we haven't really met properly, have we?

MCU - Scarecrow -

SCARECROW Why, no.

CS - Dorothy curtsies, speaks -

DOROTHY How do you do?

CS - Scarecrow nods, speaks -

SCARECROW How do you do?

CS - Dorothy speaks -

DOROTHY Very well, thank you.

MLS - Dorothy standing in front of the Scarecrow - the Scarecrow complains about his position -

SCARECROW Oh, I'm not feeling at all well. You see,  
it's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back.

MCU - Dorothy -

DOROTHY Oh, dear - that must be terribly uncomfortable. Can't you get down?

MLS - Scarecrow on pole - Dorothy standing in front of him - they speak - she moves around to the back of the pole -

SCARECROW Down? No, you see, I'm - Well, - I'm -

DOROTHY Oh, well, here - let me help you.

SCARECROW Oh, that's very kind of you - very kind.

CS - Dorothy examining the back of the Scarecrow as she tries to unfasten him -

DOROTHY Well, oh, dear - I don't quite see...

MCU - The Scarecrow reacts, looks down at Dorothy o.s.

DOROTHY o.s.  
...how I can -

SCARECROW Of course, I'm not bright about doing things, but if you'll just...

CS - Dorothy starts to follow the Scarecrow's directions -

SCARECROW o.s.  
...bend the nail down in the back, maybe I'll slip off and...

DOROTHY Oh...

MLS - Dorothy turns the nail and the Scarecrow falls to the ground -

DOROTHY ...yes.

SCARECROW Ohhhh -

DOROTHY Ohh!

MS - The Scarecrow falls into scene - Dorothy enters, questions him as he puts back some straw into his coat that had dropped out - the Scarecrow rises, starts to whirl about -

SCARECROW Whhhooops! Ha-ha - there goes some of me again!

DOROTHY Oh - does it hurt you?

SCARECROW Oh, no - I just keep picking it up and putting it back in again.

DOROTHY Ohhh -

SCARECROW My, it's good to be...

MLS - Dorothy screams as the Scarecrow whirls about and falls over the cornfield fence - she rushes to him - the CAMERA TRUCKS forward as she kneels beside him - they speak -

SCARECROW ...free!

DOROTHY Oh! Oh! Ohhh!

SCARECROW Did I scare you?

DOROTHY No, No - I - I just thought you hurt yourself.

MCU - Scarecrow - shooting past Dorothy in right f.g.

SCARECROW But I didn't scare you?

MCU - Dorothy - shooting past the Scarecrow in left f.g. -

DOROTHY No - of course not.

MCU - The Scarecrow reacts, speaks - shooting past Dorothy in the right f.g. -

SCARECROW I didn't think so.

MCS - The Scarecrow and Dorothy seated by fence - a crow flies in from left and alights on the Scarecrow's shoulder -

MCU - Dorothy reacts as she sees the crow o.s. -

SCARECROW o.s.  
Boo! Scat!

MCS - Scarecrow and Dorothy - the crow hops to the Scarecrow's shoulder,  
picks up some of the Scarecrow's straw and flies away with it - Scarecrow speaks to Dorothy -

SCARECROW Boo! You see, I can't even scare a crow!  
They come from miles...

MCU - Dorothy listening -

SCARECROW o.s.  
...around just to eat in my field and laugh in my face!

MCU - The Scarecrow -

SCARECROW Oh, I'm a failure, because I haven't got a brain.

MCU - Dorothy reacts, speaks -

DOROTHY Well, what would you do with a brain if you had one?

MCS - Scarecrow and Dorothy - shot favoring the Scarecrow - they speak - he begins to sing - CAMERA PULLS back as he rolls down to the Yellow Brick Road - Dorothy rises, moves to him - holds him up as he starts to fall -

SCARECROW Do? Why, if I had a brain, I could -  
(sings)  
I could while away the hours,  
Conferrin' with the flowers,  
Consultin' with the rain.  
And my head I'd be scratchin'  
While my thoughts were busy hatchin'  
If I only had a brain.  
I'd unravel every riddle For any individ'le In trouble or in pain.

CS - Dorothy holds the Scarecrow as she sings - shot favoring Dorothy -

DOROTHY (sings)  
With the thoughts you'll be thinkin'  
You could be another Lincoln If you only had a brain.

MCS - Dorothy holding the Scarecrow as he sings - he jumps, whirls about - CAMERA TRUCKS forward as he goes into a sitting position, then PANS up with him as he rises beside Dorothy, continues to sing -

SCARECROW (sings)  
Oh, I could tell you why The ocean's near the shore I could think of things I never thunk before,  
And then I'd sit - and think some more.  
I would not be just a nuffin'  
My head all full of stuffin'  
My heart all full of pain.  
I would dance and be merry...

MCS - Scarecrow and Dorothy - she watches as he sings, dances about - he whirls, jigs about - falls to his knees - Dorothy reacts - CAMERA TRUCKS forward as he dances back up the Yellow Brick Road - then PULLS back as he comes forward to Dorothy again - he dances to left to the cornfield -  
CAMERA PANS left - he falls over the fence, then rolls back under it as Dorothy rushes to help him - he reacts, sits on the curb of the road -

SCARECROW (sings)  
...Life would be a ding-a-derry If I only had a brain!

MCS - The Scarecrow seated on curb of road as Dorothy looks down at him -  
CAMERA PULLS back as he feels about his coat - Dorothy points to some of his straw on the road - a crow flies into the scene and lands near the straw - the Scarecrow reacts -

MCS - The Scarecrow trembles with fear as Dorothy tries to comfort him -

MCU - The crow picks up the straw and flies up -

MLS - Dorothy and the Scarecrow react as the crow flies out to left with the straw in his mouth - CAMERA BOOMS up to left as the Scarecrow rises,  
goes to the fence and shakes his fist at the crow flying over the cornfield in the b.g. -

MLS - The Scarecrow dances back to right along the road as the CAMERA PULLS back, PANS right with him - Dorothy rushes to him, stops him and points o.s. to left -

LS - The crow lands in the cornfield -

MCS - Dorothy and the Scarecrow looking o.s. to left - the Scarecrow reacts, assures Dorothy - then the CAMERA PULLS back as he dances forward,  
gains momentum and runs out to left -

LS - The Scarecrow runs to left, makes a big jump over the cornfield as the CAMERA PANS with him -

MLS - The Scarecrow jumps in from right and lands in the cornfield -  
several crows fly out of the corn -

MS - Dorothy runs forward to the fence, reacts as she looks o.s. to f.g. -

MS - The Scarecrow moves to right through the corn stalks - CAMERA TRUCKS right - he bends down, finds his straw and stuffs it back into his coat -

MLS - The Scarecrow runs forward, jumps into the air and flies out to right f.g. -

LS - The Scarecrow soars over the field to the road - Dorothy waves to him

MS - The Scarecrow falls into the scene as he lands on the Yellow Brick Road - CAMERA PULLS back as Dorothy rushes to him - the Scarecrow begins to dance again, doing a series of splits -

CS - Toto jumps on a pumpkin, starts it rolling out onto the Yellow Brick Road at right - CAMERA PANS right -

LS - Toto follows the pumpkin as it rolls forward down the road - CAMERA PULLS back between the Scarecrow's legs - the pumpkin hits the Scarecrow,  
hitting the Scarecrow up out of scene - Dorothy looks on, frightened -

LS - CAMERA PANS up with the Scarecrow as he soars up into the air -

LS - Shooting down from the Scarecrow's angle to Dorothy as she looks up o.s. -

MS - CAMERA PANS down with the Scarecrow as he falls back toward the road -  
exits out of shot -

MLS - The Scarecrow falls back into scene and lands on the Yellow Brick Road - he runs out to left -

MLS - CAMERA PULLS back before the Scarecrow as he dances forward, bumping into one side of fence, then bouncing from that to the fence on the other side of road, then back to the fence at left, and so on down the road -  
CAMERA PANS right with him as he runs forward past Dorothy and falls through a fence which breaks under his weight -

CS - The Scarecrow sits up, looks about - blinks his eyes -

CS - Dorothy reacts as she starts forward, looks o.s. to f.g. -

REVERSE ACTION shot of Scene 93 (MLS - CAMERA PULLS back before the Scarecrow as he dances forward, bumping into one side of fence, then bouncing from that to the fence on the other side of road, then back to the fence at left, and so on down the road - CAMERA PANS right with him as he runs forward past Dorothy and falls through a fence which breaks under his weight)

MLS - The Scarecrow bounces off a fence rail and starts to dance forward down the road as he sings - CAMERA PULLS back ahead of him - Dorothy entered - he sings to her - some straw falls from his coat - the Scarecrow slumps to the ground - Dorothy starts to bend down -

SCARECROW (sings)  
Gosh, it would be awful pleasin'  
To reason out the reason For things I can't explain.  
Then perhaps I'll deserve you,  
And be even worthy erv you If I only had a brain.

MLS - Ext. Yellow Brick Road - Dorothy rushes to the Scarecrow lying on the road - she picks up some of his straw - kneels by him -

CS - Dorothy kneeling by the Scarecrow - she speaks as she helps him put back some of the straw - they react - Scarecrow half-rises -

DOROTHY Wonderful! Why, if our Scarecrow back in Kansas could do that, the crows'd be scared to pieces!

SCARECROW They would?

DOROTHY Um-hmm.

SCARECROW Where's Kansas?

DOROTHY That's where I live. And I want to get back there so badly I'm going all the way to Emerald City to get the Wizard of Oz to help me.

SCARECROW You're going to see a Wizard?

DOROTHY Um-hmm.

SCARECROW Do you think if I went with you this Wizard would give me some brains?

DOROTHY I couldn't say. But even if he didn't,  
you'd be no worse off than you are now.

SCARECROW Yes - that's true.

DOROTHY But maybe you'd better not. I've got a witch mad at me, and you might get into trouble.

SCARECROW Witch? Huh! I'm not afraid of a witch!  
I'm not afraid of anything - except a lighted match.

DOROTHY I don't blame you for that.

SCARECROW But I'd face a whole box full of them for the chance of getting some brains. Look -  
I won't be any trouble, because I don't eat a thing - and I won't try to manage things,  
because I can't think. Won't you take me with you?

MCU - Dorothy - shooting past Scarecrow in right f.g.

DOROTHY Why, of course I will!

LS - Dorothy and the Scarecrow rise from the road - the Scarecrow jumps up - yells - Dorothy holds him up - they speak - they start to sing -  
CAMERA BOOMS to left as they walk down the road and exit to b.g. -

SCARECROW Hooray! We're off to see a Wizard!

DOROTHY Oh - well - you're not starting out very well.

SCARECROW Oh, I'll try! Really, I will.

DOROTHY To Oz?

SCARECROW To Oz!

BOTH (sing)  
We're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz If ever a Wiz there was If ever oh ever a Wiz there was,  
The Wizard of Oz Is one because Because, because, because, because, because Because of the wonderful things he does.  
We're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

LS - Dorothy and Scarecrow come forward along Yellow Brick Road - CAMERA PULLS back to show Wicked Witch hiding behind tree at left - she turns,  
exits to left - Dorothy reacts as she sees the apple orchard at right - she goes up to one of the trees - CAMERA STARTS TO BOOM forward on her -

DOROTHY Oh - apples - Oh look! Oh. Oh -

MCS - Dorothy standing by the First Tree - she picks an apple off -  
reacts as the tree takes the apple back and slaps Dorothy's hand -

DOROTHY Ouch!

MCU - First Tree opens its "mouth" - speaks to Dorothy o.s. -

TREE What do you think you're doing?

MCS - Dorothy replies to the tree - then reacts -

DOROTHY We've been walking a long ways and I was hungry and - Did you say...

MCU - The First Tree - gestures as it speaks -

FIRST TREE She...

MLS - Scarecrow and Dorothy standing before the First Tree as it speaks to the Second Tree in b.g. -

FIRST TREE ...was hungry! Well, how would you like to have someone come along and pick something off of you?

MCU - Scarecrow and Dorothy react, speak as they look o.s. at the tree -

DOROTHY Oh, dear - I keep forgetting I'm not in Kansas.

SCARECROW Come along, Dorothy - you don't want any of those apples. Hmm!

MCU - First tree reacts, and speaks -

FIRST TREE What do you mean - she doesn't want any of those apples? Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be?

MCU - Scarecrow and Dorothy -

SCARECROW Oh, no! It's just that she doesn't like little green...

MCU - The Tree reacts, makes a grab for the two o.s. -

SCARECROW o.s.  
...worms!

TREE Oh...

MLS - The First Tree grabs for the two - the Scarecrow fights him off as Dorothy runs out to right f.g. - the Scarecrow follows her out -

TREE ...you...

SCARECROW Go - Go!

TREE ...Oh - Help - let me out. I'll give you little green...

MCS - Dorothy - the Scarecrow backs in from left f.g. - gestures at the Trees o.s. - speaks - then makes faces at the trees -

TREE o.s.  
...worms.

SCARECROW I'll show you how to get apples.

TREE o.s.  
You can't...

MS - The First tree winds up, throws apples o.s. to f.g. -

TREE ...do that to me! I'll...

MCS - Scarecrow and Dorothy react as the apples begin to hit them - the Scarecrow falls back to the road -

TREE o.s.  
...show you!

LS - Shooting past the Trees at left as they throw apples at Scarecrow and Dorothy and Toto in the b.g. - The Scarecrow rises, dodges about -

TREES You can't do that! You can't do that! Hey!

CS - First Tree laughs as it throws apples to f.g. -

SCARECROW o.s.  
Hooray!

LS - Shooting past the Trees at left as they throw apples at the Scarecrow and Dorothy in the b.g. - Scarecrow picks them up -

SCARECROW Hooray! I guess that did it! Help yourself.

DOROTHY Oh -

MS - Dorothy comes forward as she picks up the apples - CAMERA PANS and TRUCKS forward as she starts to pick up two apples - she sees a tin foot - reacts - examines it - CAMERA PULLS back and BOOMS up as she stands up by the Tin Man - Scarecrow comes in from left - CAMERA PULLS back as they examine him - he tries to speak - Dorothy picks up the oil can -

DOROTHY Why, it's a man! A man made out of tin!

SCARECROW What?

DOROTHY Yes. Oh - look -

TIN MAN Oil can...Oil can...

DOROTHY Did you say something?

TIN MAN Oil can...

SCARECROW Oil can what?

DOROTHY Oil can? Oh - oh, here it is!

MCS - Scarecrow and Dorothy examine the Tin Man - he tries to speak -  
they oil him about the mouth -

DOROTHY Where do you want to be oiled first?

TIN MAN My mouth - my mouth!

SCARECROW He said his mouth.

DOROTHY Here - here -

SCARECROW The other side...

DOROTHY Yes - there.

CU - The Tin Man tries to speak - squeaks out a few sounds -

TIN MAN Mm...mm...mm...

MCS - Dorothy and Scarecrow listen as the Tin Man starts to speak -  
Dorothy starts to pull the axe arm of the Tin Man down - Scarecrow oils him -

TIN MAN ...m...m...my, my, my, my goodness - I can talk again! Oh - oil my arms, please - oil my elbows.

DOROTHY Oh...

MLS - Dorothy lowers the right arm of the Tin Man so that it hangs naturally - Scarecrow busy with the oil can - the Tin Man begins his story -

TIN MAN Oh -

DOROTHY ...Oh, did that hurt?

TIN MAN No - it feels wonderful. I've held that axe up for ages. Oh -

DOROTHY Oh, goodness! How did you ever get like this?

TIN MAN Oh - well, about a year ago - I was chopping that tree - minding my own business - when suddenly it started to rain...

MCS - Scarecrow and Dorothy listen to the Tin Man - he grows weak -  
they work his arms back and forth - Scarecrow oils his neck for him -  
Dorothy raps on the Tin Man's chest - they react - Tin Man explains,  
then steps backward toward tree -

TIN MAN ...and right in the middle of a chop, I...I rusted solid. And I've been that way ever since.

DOROTHY Well, you're perfect now.

TIN MAN My...my neck. My...my neck. Perfect? Oh - bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect. Go ahead - bang on it!

DOROTHY Oh -!

SCARECROW Beautiful! What an echo!

TIN MAN It's empty. The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart.

DOROTHY AND SCARECROW No heart?

TIN MAN No heart.

DOROTHY Oh -

TIN MAN All hollow. Oh -

CS - Tin Man falls back as Scarecrow and Dorothy enter to help him - he holds them off - begins to sing -

TIN MAN (sings)  
When a man's an empty kettle,  
He should be on his mettle.  
And yet I'm torn apart.  
Just because I'm presumin'  
That I could be kind-a human,  
If I only had a heart.

MCU - Tin Man leans over toward Dorothy and sings as CAMERA PANS left slightly - then leans back -

TIN MAN (sings)  
I'd be tender - I'd be gentle And awful sentimental Regarding Love and Art I'd be friends with sparrows...

CS - Dorothy and Scarecrow listening to the Tin Man - he comes forward slightly - reacts as he hears Snow White's Voice o.s. - then continues with song -

TIN MAN (sings)  
...And the boy who shoots the arrows If I only had a heart.  
Picture me...a balcony...Above a voice sings low.

SNOW WHITE'S VOICE Wherefore art thou, Romeo?

TIN MAN I hear a beat...how sweet!  
Just to register emotion Jealousy - Devotion -  
And really feel the part,  
I could stay young and chipper,  
And I'd lock it with a zipper,  
If I only had a heart...!

MLS - Dorothy, Tin Man and Scarecrow - the Tin Man Comes forward as he starts his dance - Dorothy and Scarecrow - CAMERA PULLS back - he stops as one of his joints sticks - Dorothy oils it - Tin Man comes forward a few more steps, then the other knee sticks - they oil that for him - he thanks them - CAMERA PULLS back, PANS left as he runs backwards down the road and starts his dance -

MCS - Dorothy and Scarecrow watching o.s. to left f.g.

MLS - Shooting past Scarecrow and Dorothy at right to the Tin Man as he dances before them -

MLS - CAMERA PANS slightly with the Tin Man as he dances about - he taps his chest, makes the whistle in his funnel hat blow - then continues to dance -

MCS - Dorothy and the Scarecrow look at each other with amazement as they watch the dance of the Tin Man - Dorothy whispers to the Scarecrow -

MLS - The Tin Man dancing - he jumps forward slightly, folds his arms,  
then locks in that position - starts to lean to left -

MLS - CAMERA PANS Dorothy and Scarecrow as they rush to left to help the Tin Man - they catch him in time - he starts to fall in the other direction - they rush around to catch him, but he now starts to fall to the other side - this business is repeated - then CAMERA PANS to right as the Tin Man stumbles toward b.g. - Scarecrow tries to get out of the way and falls over - Dorothy grabs the Tin Man's hand -

DOROTHY Oh -

MCS - The Tin Man sits down - Dorothy reacts, speaks with him -  
Scarecrow enters from left - Dorothy oils the Tin Man some more, then asks him to go to the Emerald City, too - then all react as the Witch laughs o.s. - they rise to their feet as CAMERA PANS up to the right to the Witch standing on the roof of Tin Man's cottage -

DOROTHY Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, are you all right?

TIN MAN I'm afraid I'm a little rusty yet.

DOROTHY Oh, dear - That was wonderful! You know - we were just wondering why you couldn't come to Emerald City with us to ask the Wizard of Oz for a heart.

TIN MAN Emerald City? Why, that's a long and dangerous journey. And it might rain on the way.

SCARECROW But you've just been saying how much you want a heart.

DOROTHY And I'll keep the oil-can handy.

TIN MAN Well, suppose the Wizard wouldn't get me one when we got there?

DOROTHY Oh, but he will! He must! We've come such a long way already.  
(Witch laughs o.s.)

TIN MAN Ohh - what's that? Oh -

WITCH You call that long?

MLS - The Witch on the Tin Man's roof - she speaks as she looks o.s. to f.g. -

WITCH Why, you've just begun! Forgotten about me,...

MCS - Tin Man, Dorothy and Scarecrow react as the Witch speaks o.s. -

WITCH o.s.  
...eh? Well, I haven't forgotten about you!

CS - The Witch speaks to the three o.s. in f.g. -

WITCH Helping the little lady along, are you, my fine gentlemen?

MCS - Tin Man, Dorothy and Scarecrow -

WITCH o.s.  
Well, stay away from her!

CS - Witch speaks, points at the Scarecrow o.s. -

WITCH Or I'll stuff a mattress with you!

MCS - Tin Man, Dorothy and Scarecrow - Tin Man points to the trembling Scarecrow - then the Tin Man reacts - points to himself -

WITCH o.s.  
And you! I'll use you for a bee-hive!  
(laughs)

CS - The Witch speaks, throws a ball of fire o.s. -

WITCH Here, Scarecrow! Want to play ball?

LS - Dorothy, Tin Man, Scarecrow standing at left as the Witch on the roof throws down a ball of fire at them - she laughs gleefully -

CS - Witch speaks to Dorothy o.s. -

WITCH And as for you, my little...

MLS - Tin Man putting out the fire as Dorothy helps the Scarecrow, who is rolling about in the grass - she reacts as Witch speaks o.s. -

WITCH o.s.  
...Dorothy, I wish...

MCU - Dorothy hugs Toto tightly as Witch speaks o.s. -

WITCH o.s.  
...you luck with the Wizard of Oz. And a...

CS - Witch speaks to Dorothy o.s. - then laughs -

WITCH ...happy journey back to Kansas!

MLS - The Witch laughs - sits on her broomstick in a position to fly away - smoke fills the shot, obscuring Witch from sight -

Ext. Forrest - CS - Dorothy holding Toto in her arms - watching o.s.

LS - Cloud of smoke as Witch disappears -

MS - The Tin Man - Dorothy and Scarecrow looking o.s. - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on them - Tin Man and Scarecrow speak - snap their fingers -  
Tin Man reacts to buzzing sound -

SCARECROW I'm not afraid of her. I'll see you get safely to the Wizard now, whether I get a brain or not! Stuff a mattress with me!  
Hah!

TIN MAN I'll see you reach the Wizard, whether I get a heart of not. Bee-hive - bah! Let her try and make a bee-hive out of me! You know - Hmm? What's that?

MLS - Tin Man and Scarecrow sitting down - Dorothy in b.g. near tree -  
comes forward as Tin Man and Scarecrow rise - she speaks - reacts when she sees bee on her arm - turns around as Tin Man takes bee off her arm -

TIN MAN Oh! They're - they're gone now.

DOROTHY Oh, goodness! Did any of them sting you?

TIN MAN I - I guess they tried to, but they bent their stingers.

DOROTHY Oh, dear. I don't know what I'd do if a whole swarm kept - Oh! Oh! Oh, there's one on me!

TIN MAN Oh - I'll get it!

DOROTHY Oh! Oh!

CS - Scarecrow - Dorothy and Tin Man - Tin Man looks at dead bee in his hand - speaks and cries -

DOROTHY Oh -

TIN MAN Oh, see - I killed it. Oh, I killed that poor little honey bee!

DOROTHY Oh-oh-

CU - Tin Man crying - speaks -

TIN MAN It's only a man without a head who could do a thing like that. Poor little bee.

CU - Dorothy reacts - reaches o.s. -

DOROTHY Oh, there...

CU - The Tin Man as Dorothy reaches in - wipes away his tears -

DOROTHY ...there. Don't cry. There.

CU - Dorothy looks o.s. - speaks -

DOROTHY As a matter of fact, that's just an old drone bee, and it would have died...

CU - Tin Man looks o.s. -

DOROTHY o.s.  
...anyway.

TIN MAN Yes?

DOROTHY o.s.  
You put it out of its misery.

TIN MAN Oh.

DOROTHY o.s.  
It's...

CS - Scarecrow - Dorothy and Tin Man - they speak and laugh -

DOROTHY ...just that the Witch is so wicked. I don't think you two ought to come with me because you'll get into trouble.

SCARECROW Oh, you don't think we're going to stand by and let her get away with fireballs and bees, do you?

TIN MAN No, sir!

SCARECROW No, sir!

DOROTHY Oh, you're the best friends anybody ever had! And it's funny, but I feel as if I've known you all the time. But I couldn't have, could I?

SCARECROW I don't see how. You weren't around when I was stuffed and sewn together, were you?

TIN MAN And I was standing over there rusting for the longest time.

DOROTHY Still, I wish I could remember. But, I guess it doesn't matter anyway. We know each other now, don't we?

SCARECROW That's right.

TIN MAN We do.

SCARECROW To Oz?

TIN MAN To Oz!

MLS - Scarecrow - Dorothy and Tin Man - CAMERA PANS right as they dance down to brick road - Scarecrow picks up basket - CAMERA TRUCKS back as they dance forward - then turn and go up road to b.g. - exit -

THE THREE (sing)  
We're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz If ever a Wiz there was.  
If ever, oh ever a Wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one because Because, because, because, because, because Because of the wonderful things he does We're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

LS - Int. Dark and Eerie Forest - Tin Man - Dorothy and Scarecrow walking forward down brick road -

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

LS - Tin Man - Dorothy and Scarecrow walking forward slowly -

MCS - Tin Man - Dorothy and Scarecrow stop - look around off screen -  
Dorothy frightened - speaks -

DOROTHY I don't like this forest! It's - it's dark and creepy!

SCARECROW Of course, I don't know, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter.

DOROTHY Do - do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?

TIN MAN We might.

DOROTHY Oh -

SCARECROW Animals that - that eat straw?

TIN MAN Some - but mostly lions, and tigers, and bears.

CU - Dorothy reacts -

DOROTHY Lions?

CU - Scarecrow reacts - speaks -

SCARECROW And tigers?

CU - Tin Man looks o.s. - speaks -

TIN MAN And bears.

MCS - Tin Man - Dorothy and Scarecrow - Dorothy frightened -

DOROTHY Oh! Lions and tigers and bears!

MLS - Tin Man - Dorothy and Scarecrow walk forward along brick road -  
CAMERA PANS them to right - they react to growl o.s. -

DOROTHY Oh, my!

TIN MAN - SCARECROW AND DOROTHY Lions and tigers and bears!

DOROTHY Oh, my!

TIN MAN - SCARECROW AND DOROTHY Lions and tigers and bears!

DOROTHY Oh, my!

TIN MAN - SCARECROW AND DOROTHY Lions and tigers and bears!

DOROTHY Oh, my!

TIN MAN - SCARECROW AND DOROTHY Lions and tigers and bears!

DOROTHY Oh, my!  
(screams)

MCS - Tin Man - Dorothy and Scarecrow frightened - speak - look o.s. -  
react -

TIN MAN And bears!

DOROTHY What sort of an animal is that?

TIN MAN It-it-it-it - it's a huge one!

SCARECROW D-d-d-don't be fr-fr-frightened. I - I'll -  
I'll protect you. Oh, look!

LS - Lion on fallen tree - Dorothy - Scarecrow and Tin Man in f.g. on brick road - the lion jumps toward them - CAMERA TRUCKS back as they three move back - the Lion takes two great leaps - lands on the brick road - Tin Man and Scarecrow fall at side of road - Dorothy hides behind tree - (Lion growling)

CU - Lion growling -

CS - Scarecrow trembling -

CU - Lion growling -

CU - Dorothy looks out around tree - reacts -

CU - Lion growling -

CS - Tin Man trembling -

CS - Lion sneers - CAMERA PANS as he stands on his hind legs - puts up his paws - speaks -

LION Put 'em up! Put 'em...

LS - Lion - Tin Man and Scarecrow - Dorothy back of tree in b.g. -  
CAMERA TRUCKS forward - Lion speaks and gestures -

LION ...up! Which one of you first? I'll fight you both together if you want! I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back. I'll fight you standing on one foot.

MCS - Lion speaks - CAMERA PANS him to right to Tin Man - Dorothy in b.g. -

LION I'll fight you with my eyes closed. Oh -  
pulling an axe on me, eh?

MCU - Tin Man trembling -

MCS - Lion speaks - CAMERA PANS him left to Scarecrow - Dorothy in b.g.  
watching - PANS lion to right to Tin Man -

LION Sneaking up on me, eh? Why!  
(snarls)

TIN MAN Here - here. Go 'way and let us alone!

LION Oh, scared, huh?

CU - Dorothy looks out from around tree - reacts -

LION o.s.  
Afraid, huh?

MCS - Lion and Tin Man - Lion speaks and laughs - CAMERA PANS him to left to Scarecrow - Dorothy in b.g.

LION How long can you stay fresh in that can?  
(laughs)  
Come on - get up and fight, you shivering junk yard! Put your hands up, you lop-sided bag of hay!

CS - Scarecrow reacts - speaks -

SCARECROW Now that's getting personal, Lion.

MCU - Tin Man looks o.s. - speaks -

TIN MAN Yes - get up and teach him a lesson.

MCS - Scarecrow and Lion - Dorothy in b.g. -

SCARECROW Well - what's - wrong with you teaching him?

MCU - Tin Man reacts - speaks -

TIN MAN Well - well -, I hardly know him.

CS - Toto barking -

CU - Lion snarls - speaks

LION Well, I'll get you, anyway, Pee-Wee.

CU - Dorothy reacts - exits left f.g. -

MLS - Lion and Dorothy - Toto runs into shrubs - Lion starts after him - Dorothy picks up Toto - comes forward over to Scarecrow and Tin Man -  
CAMERA PANS left as Lion starts for Toto - Dorothy slaps his hand - he backs away - crying -

DOROTHY Shame on you!

MCU - Lion - Camera shooting past Dorothy at left f.g. - Lion crying -  
speaks -

LION What - what did you do that for? I didn't bite him.

DOROTHY No, but you tried to.

CS - Dorothy and Lion - CAMERA PULLS back - Scarecrow and Tin Man enter at left - Dorothy speaks to Lion - he cries and speaks -

DOROTHY It's bad enough picking on a straw man, but when you go around picking on poor little dogs -

LION Well, you didn't have to go and hit me, did you? Is my nose bleeding?

DOROTHY Well, of course not. My goodness, what a fuss you're making. Well, naturally, when you go around picking on things weaker than you are - Why, you're nothing but a great big coward!

LION You're right - I am a coward.

MCU - Lion - Camera shooting past Dorothy - Lion crying - speaks -

LION I haven't any courage at all. I even scare myself. Look at the circles under my eyes.

MS - Tin Man - Scarecrow - Dorothy and Lion - they speak - Lion crying -

LION I haven't slept in weeks.

TIN MAN Why don't you try counting sheep?

LION That doesn't do any good - I'm afraid of 'em.

SCARECROW Oh, that's too bad. Don't you think the Wizard could help him, too?

DOROTHY I don't see why not. Why don't you come along with us? We're on our way to see the Wizard now. To get him a heart.

TIN MAN And him a brain.

DOROTHY I'm sure he could give you some courage.

MCU - Lion - Camera shooting past Dorothy -

LION Well, wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of a cowardly lion? I would.

CS - Dorothy - Tin Man and Scarecrow - Camera shooting past Lion at right f.g. -

DOROTHY No, of course not.

MCS - Tin Man - Dorothy - Scarecrow and Lion -

LION Gee, that's - that's awfully nice of you.  
My life...

MLS - Dorothy and Group - Dorothy puts Toto down - Lion Sings as the four walk and dance along brick road to right - CAMERA TRUCKS with them -

LION ...has been simply unbearable.

DOROTHY Oh.

LION (sings)  
Yeh, it's sad, believe me, Missy When you're born to be a sissy,  
Without the vim and verve.  
But I could show my prowess -  
Be a lion not a mou-ess -  
If I only had the nerve I'm afraid there's no denyin'  
I'm just a dande-lion -  
A fate I don't deserve.  
I'd be brave as a blizzard -

TIN MAN (sings)  
I'd be gentle as a lizard -

SCARECROW (sings)  
I'd be clever as a gizzard -

DOROTHY (sings)  
If the Wizard is a Wizard who will serve.

CS - Tin Man and Scarecrow sing - CAMERA PANS to right to Dorothy and Lion -

SCARECROW (sings)  
Then I'm sure to get a brain -

TIN MAN (sings)  
A heart -

DOROTHY (sings)  
A home -

LION (sings)  
The nerve.

MLS - Scarecrow - Tin Man - Dorothy and Lion sing as they dance forward along brick road - CAMERA TRUCKS ahead -

ALL (sing)  
Oh, we're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz If ever a Wiz there was...

LS - Dorothy - Lion - Tin Man and Scarecrow dance down brick road to b.g. - all exit -

ALL (sing)  
...If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one because Because, because, because, because, because Because of the wonderful things he does!  
We're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

Camera on Crystal - the images of Tin Man - Dorothy - Scarecrow and Lion in crystal as they march along arm in arm - CAMERA TRUCKS back showing the Witch and Nikko looking into crystal - Witch laughs - CAMERA PANS her left to table - she mixes poison - CAMERA PANS her to right to Crystal - She holds poison over the crystal - waves her hand over it -  
the images of group fade out - Poppy Field fades in - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on Crystal -

WITCH A-hah!  
(laughs)  
So! You won't take warning, eh? All the worse for you, then. I'll take care of you now instead of later! Hah! When I gain those ruby slippers, my power will be the greatest in Oz! And now, my beauties!  
Something with poison in it, I think. With poison in it, but attractive to the eye -  
and soothing to the smell!  
(laughs)  
Poppies! Poppies! Poppies!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

LS - Poppy Field - CAMERA PANS up - then PANS left over field - to edge of forest - Dorothy - Scarecrow - Lion and Tin Man coming forward out of forest -

MCS - Dorothy - Lion - Tin Man and Scarecrow all looking o.s. -  
Dorothy speaks -

DOROTHY There's Emerald...

ELS - Shooting over Poppy Field to towers of Emerald City - Dorothy and Group in f.g. -

DOROTHY ...City! Oh, we're almost there at last!  
At last!

MCS - Dorothy - Lion - Tin Man and Scarecrow - they speak -

DOROTHY It's beautiful, isn't it? Just like I knew it would be. He really must be a wonderful Wizard to live in a City like that!

LION Well, come on, then. What are we waiting for?

SCARECROW Nothing! Let's hurry!

LS - Dorothy - Tin Man - Scarecrow and Lion run to b.g. thru poppy field -

DOROTHY Yes - let's run!

LION Yes.

MLS - Tin Man - Scarecrow - Dorothy and Lion running forward thru Poppy Field - CAMERA TRUCKS right -

MS - Tin Man and Scarecrow running thru poppies - CAMERA TRUCKS right -  
both gesture -

SCARECROW Come on - come on -

TIN MAN Hurry - hurry -

MS - Dorothy and Lion running thru poppies - CAMERA TRUCKS right -

MS - Dorothy running to right - staggers a little - slows down -

ELS - Scarecrow and Tin Man running forward thru poppy field - Lion in b.g. - Dorothy enters in far b.g. - Scarecrow and Tin Man stop on hill -  
call and gesture

SCARECROW Oh! Oh, come on, come on!

TIN MAN Look - you can see it here. It's wonderful!

SCARECROW Emerald City!

MLS - Dorothy running slowly to right - CAMERA PANS her to Lion - Tin Man and Scarecrow - Dorothy staggers - puts her hand to her head -

DOROTHY Oh - Oh - what's happening? What is it?

MCU - Dorothy puts her hand to her head - speaks -

DOROTHY I can't run anymore. I'm so...

CS - Tin Man and Scarecrow -

DOROTHY o.s.  
...sleepy.

SCARECROW Here - give us your hands, and we'll pull you...

MLS - Dorothy and Group -

SCARECROW ...along.

DOROTHY Oh, no - please. I have to rest for just a minute. Toto!

CS - Toto lying among poppies -

DOROTHY o.s.  
Where's Toto -

MLS - Dorothy and Group - Dorothy lies down among the poppies -

SCARECROW Oh, you can't rest now - we're nearly there!

MCU - Lion yawns and speaks -

LION What did she - do that for?

The images of Lion - Tin Man - Scarecrow and Dorothy in Crystal - they speak - CAMERA TRUCKS back showing Witch and Nikko standing near crystal -  
Witch laughs and speaks - the images fade out - Nikko exits - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on Witch -

SCARECROW Hey, Dorothy!

TIN MAN Dorothy!

LION Dorothy!

TIN MAN Dorothy! You can't sleep here! You can't sleep in the middle of a field!

WITCH (laughs)  
Call away! Call away! She won't hear any of you again! And there's nothing you can do about it, either.  
(laughs)  
Bring me my wishing cap! I'll call the Winged Monkeys to fetch me those slippers!  
Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! It worked very smoothly!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

MLS - Lion - Tin Man and Scarecrow - Dorothy lying in poppies - Lion starts to cry - Scarecrow speaks - holds the Lion up - Lion drops as Tin Man and Scarecrow start to pick up Dorothy -

TIN MAN (crying)  
Oh - oh, poor Dorothy!

SCARECROW Don't cry - you'll rust yourself again!

LION Comin' to think of it, forty winks wouldn't be bad.

SCARECROW Don't you start it, too!

TIN MAN Oh! We ought to try and carry Dorothy.

SCARECROW I don't think I could, but we could try.

TIN MAN Let's.

SCARECROW Yes.

TIN MAN Oh - now look at him! This is terrible!

SCARECROW Here, Tin Man - help me.

CS - Dorothy as Scarecrow tries to lift her -

MLS - Tin Man and Scarecrow - Dorothy and Lion lying among poppies -  
Tin Man and Scarecrow react - call for help -

SCARECROW Oh, this is terrible - can't budge her an inch! This is a spell, this is!

TIN MAN It's the Wicked Witch! What'll we do?  
Help! HELP!

SCARECROW It's no use screaming at a time like this!  
Nobody will hear you! Help!

LS - Tin Man and Scarecrow on top of hill - crying for help -  
Superimposed shot of the Good Witch as she waves wand - snow starts to fall -

SCARECROW HELP - HELP!

CS - Dorothy lying among poppies - snow falling on her

SCARECROW o.s.  
Help! Help!

LS - Tin Man and Scarecrow on top of hill - Superimposed shot of the Good Witch waving wand - snow falling - The Superimposure fades out -

SCARECROW o.s.  
Look - It's snowing! It isn't snowing. It couldn't be! But it is! No, it isn't! Yes,  
it is! Oh, maybe that'll help!

CS - Dorothy lying among poppies - snow falling on her - she opens her eyes -

SCARECROW o.s.  
Oh, but it couldn't help.

MCS - Scarecrow looking down o.s. - snow falling - CAMERA PANS as he kneels down to Dorothy - she wakens - sits up - Lion sits up in b.g. -  
Dorothy looks o.s. to left - CAMERA PANS up to Tin Man - then PULLS back - Dorothy jumps up - takes oil can from basket - they oil the Tin Man -

SCARECROW It does help. Dorothy, you're waking up!

DOROTHY Oh -

LION Oh - unusual weather we're having, ain't it?

DOROTHY Look! He's rusted again. Oh, give me the oil can - quick! Oh-oh, quick!

SCARECROW Yes - there -

DOROTHY Oh - here quick - oh! - we'll oil him up.

MCS - Images of Tin Man - Dorothy - Scarecrow and Lion in Crystal -  
CAMERA TRUCKS back showing Witch and Nikko looking into Crystal - The Witch reacts - speaks - the images fade from Crystal -

SCARECROW - A hot water bottle would be good if we had one.

DOROTHY Oh, he's been crying! Why have you been -

WITCH Curse it! Curse it! Somebody always helps that girl! But shoes or no shoes, I'm still great enough to conquer her. And woe to those who try to stop me!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

LS - Dorothy - Lion - Scarecrow and Tin Man on hill in Poppy Field -  
Dorothy speaks - all react to voices singing - The four of them come forward down hill -

DOROTHY Come on - let's get out of here! Look -  
Emerald City is closer and prettier than ever!

VOICES o.s.  
You're out of the woods You're out of the dark You're out of the night Step into the sun Step into the light Keep straight ahead for...

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

MLS - Dorothy - Lion - Scarecrow and Tin Man arm in arm tramping to right - CAMERA TRUCKS right -

VOICES (sing)  
...The most glorious place -

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

MS - Int. Tower Room - The Witch gestures with broomstick - CAMERA PANS left - then right as she runs around to window - stands on sill -  
speaks - then flies out -

WITCH To the Emerald City - as fast as lightning!

ELS - The Witch flying on broomstick - CAMERA PANS as she circles tower - then flies out left -

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

LS - Gate to Emerald City - Dorothy - Lion - Tin Man and Scarecrow enter left f.g. - skip to b.g. to gate -

VOICES (sing)  
\- Of the earth or the sky Hold onto your breath Hold onto your heart Hold onto your hope -  
March up to the gate And bid it open - open - open.

MS - Dorothy - Tin Man - Lion and Scarecrow at gate - they ring the bell -

CU - Doorman pops head thru little window in door - looks down o.s. -  
speaks -

DOORMAN Who rang that bell?

MS - Dorothy and group at gate - Doorman at window - he speaks to the group - they look around -

DOROTHY AND OTHERS We did.

DOORMAN Can't you read?

SCARECROW Read what?

DOORMAN The notice!

DOROTHY AND SCARECROW What notice?

DOORMAN It's on the door - as plain as the nose on my face! It - Oh -

CU - Doorman reacts - starts out -

MS - Dorothy and group at door - Doorman disappears - re-enters -  
hangs sign on door - then exits - closing window - Dorothy and others read sign - Dorothy knocks on door - Doorman re-enters - speaks to them -

DOROTHY AND OTHERS "Bell out of order. Please knock."

DOORMAN Well, that's more like it. Now, state your business!

DOROTHY AND OTHERS We want to see the Wizard.

DOORMAN Ooooh! The Wizard? But nobody can see the Great Oz! Nobody's ever seen the Great Oz!  
Even I've never seen him!

DOROTHY Well, then - how do you know there is one?

CU - Doorman speaks - reacts - starts out -

DOORMAN Because he - I - Oh, you're wasting my time!

DOROTHY o.s.  
Oh, please! Please...

CS - Dorothy - Tin Man and Lion - Dorothy speaks

DOROTHY ...sir. I've got to see the Wizard! The Good Witch of the North sent me!

CU - Doorman looks o.s. - speaks -

DOORMAN Prove it.

MS - Dorothy and Group at door - Doorman at little window of door -  
looks down at them -

SCARECROW She's wearing the ruby slippers she gave her.

CU - Ruby slippers on Dorothy's feet -

DOORMAN o.s.  
Oh...

CU - Doorman speaks and gestures -

DOORMAN ...so she is! Well, bust my buttons! Why didn't you say that in the...

CS - Dorothy - Tin Man and Lion smiling -

DOORMAN o.s.  
...first place? That's a horse...

CU - Doorman looks down o.s. - speaks - exits - closing window -

DOORMAN ...of a different color! Come on in!

LS - Dorothy and Group at gate as it opens - People moving about on street of Oz in b.g. - Cabby drives in from right - CAMERA TRUCKS forward - Dorothy and group go to cab -

CABBY Cabby! Cabby! Just what you're looking for! Take you any place in the City, we does.

MLS - Cabby on seat of cab - Dorothy and Group standing alongside -  
CAMERA TRUCKS forward on Cabby -

DOROTHY Well, would you take us to see the Wizard?

CABBY The Wizard? The Wizard? I - can't -  
Well - Yes, of course. But first I'll take you to a little place where you can...

MCS - Dorothy - Lion - Tin Man and Scarecrow - CAMERA PULLS back as they climb into cab - Dorothy looks at horse - reacts - speaks to Cabby - CAMERA TRUCKS back as Cabby drives forward - singing - people wave to Cabby -

CABBY o.s.  
...tidy up a bit - what?

DOROTHY Oh, thank you so much. We've been gone such a long time, and we feel so mess -  
What kind of a horse is that? I've never seen a horse like that before!

CABBY No - and never will again, I fancy.  
There's only one of him, and he's it. He's the Horse of a Different Color, you've heard tell about.  
(sings)  
Ha - ha - ha -  
Ho - ho - ho -  
And a couple of tra - la - las.  
That's how we laugh the day away In the Merry Old Land of Oz.  
Bzz - bzz - bzz -  
Chirp - Chirp - Chirp -  
And a couple of la - di...

LS - Cabby - Dorothy and group riding thru street of Oz - people gather around - wave -

CABBY (sings)  
...das -  
That's how the crickets crick all day In the Merry Old Land of Oz!  
We get up at twelve...

MCS - Cabby driving cab as he sings - Dorothy - Lion and others in cab - crowd following -

CABBY (sings)  
...And start to work at one Take an hour for lunch...

LS - Cab moving to right thru Street of Oz - Crowd following - CAMERA PANS right - Cab stops - Dorothy and others get out - CAMERA TRUCKS forward as they exit into building - sign above door reads: WASH BRUSH UP CO. -

CABBY (sings)  
...And then at two we're done Jolly good fun!  
Ha - ha - ha -  
Ho - ho - ho -  
And a couple of tra - la - las.  
That's how we laugh the day away In the Merry Old Land of Oz!  
Ha - ha - ha -  
Ho - ho - ho -  
Ha - ha - ha - ha -  
That's how we laugh the day away With a ho - ho - ho Ha - ha - ha In the Merry Old Land of Oz!

MLS - Three Masseurs filling the Scarecrow with new straw - they sing as they work - CAMERA TRUCKS back to left showing men polishing the Tin Man - they sing - CAMERA TRUCKS back showing girls doing Dorothy's hair -  
they sing - CAMERA PANS left showing girls clipping the Lion - all sing - Dorothy - Tin Man and Scarecrow - Lion rises - the Four of them start out - CAMERA PANS left -

MASSEURS (sing)  
Pat, pat here,  
Pat, pat there,  
And a couple of brand new strawz.  
That's how we keep you young and fair In the Merry Old Land of Oz.

POLISHERS (sing)  
Rub, rub here,  
Rub, rub there,  
And whether you're tin or brahz.  
That's how we keep you in repair In the Merry Old Land of Oz!

MASSEUSE (sings)  
We can make a dimpled smile out of a frown -

DOROTHY (sings)  
Can you even dye my eyes to match my gown?

MASSEUSE Uh-huh.

DOROTHY Jolly old town!

MANICURISTS (sing)  
Clip, clip here,  
Clip, clip there.  
We give the roughest clawz

LION That certain air of savoir faire In the Merry Old Land of Oz!

SCARECROW Ha - ha - ha -

TIN MAN Ho - ho -ho

DOROTHY Ho - ho -ho - ho

LION Hah!

ALL (sing)  
That's how we laugh the day away In the Merry Old Land of Oz!  
That's how we laugh...

LS - Dorothy and Group come out into Street - all singing - CAMERA TRUCKS back as they start forward - Dorothy looks up to sky - reacts -

ALL (sing)  
...the day away - Ha - ha - ha - (etc.)  
In the Merry Old Land of Oz!  
Ha - ha - ha -  
Ho - Ho - ho -

MS - Tin Man - Scarecrow - Dorothy and Lion - crowd in b.g. - all looking up to sky - they react -

LION Who's her? Who's her?

DOROTHY It's the Witch! She's followed us here!

TIN MAN Can't that female take no for an answer?

DOROTHY Oh -

CUE VOICE S-u-r-r-e-n-d-e-r- Dorothy or die! W. W. W.

CS - Two Oz women looking up to sky -

OZ WOMAN Dorothy? Who's Dorothy?

MCS - Two Oz Women run to right - CAMERA PANS -

OZ WOMAN The Wizard will explain it!

CS - Man and Woman looking up to the sky -

MAN To the Wizard!

MCS- Oz Man speaks - others run thru in b.g. -

MAN To the Wizard!

MS - Tin Man - Scarecrow - Dorothy and Lion react -

DOROTHY Dear, whatever shall we do?

SCARECROW Well, we'd better hurry if we're going to see the Wizard!

LS - Dorothy and group run out at right - crowd following -

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

LS - Crowd of Townsfolk moving thru Street of Oz - CAMERA TRUCKS back -

LS - Crowd moving to b.g. to steps of Palace - Guard on steps - speaks and gestures -

GUARD Here - here - here - wait a minute! Wait a minute! Stop - stop - stop! It's all right!

MS - Guard speaks and gestures - CAMERA TRUCKS forward

GUARD Every - It's all right! Everything is all right! The Great and Powerful Oz has got matters well in hand - I hope - So you can all go...

LS - Crowd in street in front of Palace - Guard in f.g. - speaks to them -

GUARD ...home - and there's nothing to worry about.

MLS - Dorothy - Tin Man - Scarecrow and Lion making their way thru crowd - CAMERA PANS them to right to Guard on steps -

GUARD o.s.  
Get out of here now - go on! Go on home - I - I - go home.

MS - Dorothy - Tin Man - Scarecrow and Lion - Camera shooting past Guard at right f.g. -

DOROTHY If you please, sir. We want to see the Wizard right away - all four of us.

MS - Guard - Camera shooting past Dorothy and Group in f.g. -

GUARD Orders are - nobody can see the Great Oz!  
Not nobody - not nohow!

MS - Dorothy and Group - Camera past Guard at sight f.g. -

DOROTHY Oh, but we must!

MS - Guard - Camera past Dorothy and Group in b.g. - Guard speaks and gestures -

GUARD Orders are - not nobody! Not nohow!

MS - Dorothy and group - Camera past Guard at right -

GUARD He's in conference with himself on account of this...

CS - Guard - Camera shooting past Dorothy -

GUARD ...trouble with the Witch. And even if he wasn't you wouldn't have been able to see him anyway on account of nobody has - not even us in the Palace!

MS - Dorothy - Tin Man - Scarecrow and Lion - Camera shooting past Guard at right -

DOROTHY Oh, but - but please. It's very important.

LION And - and I got a permanent just for the occasion.

GUARD Not nobody! Not...

CU - Horn inside of Guard's cape -

GUARD o.s.  
...nohow!

CS - Guard - Camera shooting past Dorothy -

GUARD Pardon me. We've gotta change the guards.

MS - Guard - Camera shooting past Dorothy and Group - CAMERA PANS right as Guard crosses to Sentry house - sentry house revolves -

CS - Guard in Sentry House - turns fake mustache upside down -

MLS - Guard steps out of Sentry house - CAMERA PANS left as he comes forward to Dorothy and Group - CAMERA TRUCKS forward -

GUARD Now - what do you want?

DOROTHY AND OTHERS We want to see the Wizard.

GUARD Not nobody! Not...

MLS - Dorothy and Group at left - Guard at right -

GUARD ...nohow!

TIN MAN That's what the other man said.

SCARECROW But she's Dorothy!

CS - Guard reacts - speaks - Camera past Dorothy and Scarecrow in f.g. -

GUARD The Witch's Dorothy? Well - that makes a difference. Just wait here - I'll announce you at once.

MS - Guard shoulders his sword - CAMERA PANS him to right - he exits into Palace -

At the Palace Gates - MCS - Tin Man, Dorothy, Scarecrow and the Lion as they look o.s. to right, react - they speak - the Lion moves away from them and steps up on the terraced garden - CAMERA BOOMS forward to left -  
he starts to sing -

SCARECROW Did you hear that? He'll announce us at once! I've as good as got my brain!

TIN MAN I can fairly hear my heart beating!

DOROTHY I'll be home in time for supper!

LION In another hour, I'll be King of the Forest.  
Long Live the King!  
(sings)  
If...

CS - The Lion sings -

LION (sings)  
...I were King of the Forest,  
Not Queen, not Duke, not Prince...

MLS - The Scarecrow, Dorothy and Tin Man group about in front of the Lion as he sings -

LION (sings)  
My regal robes of the forest...

CS - Lion sings - gestures -

LION (sings)  
Would be satin, and not cotton, and not chintz.  
I'd command each thing, be it fish or fowl.

MCU - Lion sings -

LION (sings)  
With a woof and a woof, and a royal growl.  
As...

MLS - Scarecrow, Dorothy and Tin Man listening to the Lion -

LION (sings)  
...I'd click my heel All the trees would kneel And the mountains bow And the bulls kowtow

MCU - Lion - gestures, grimaces and sings -

LION (sings)  
And the sparrow would take wing 'F - I...'f - I...were King!

MS - The Guard opens the peep window of the doors and looks o.s. to f.g.  
\- reacts to the song - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on him -

LION o.s.  
(sings)  
Each rabbit would show respect to me. The chipmunks...

MCS - Lion continues with song - gestures magnificently as he concludes-

LION (sings)  
...genuflect to me.  
Though my tail would lash I would show compash For every underling.  
'F - I...'f - I - were King Just King!...

MS - Lion standing in left f.g. as he finishes song - Scarecrow, Dorothy and Tin Man in front of him - they bow, then dance about as they sing -  
then kneel down -

ALL (sing)  
Each rabbit would show respect to him The chipmunks genuflect to him

SCARECROW And his wife would be Queen of the May.

MCS - Lion -

LION I'd be monarch of all I survey...

LS - Scarecrow, Dorothy and Tin Man bow - then a carpet is rolled down in front of the Lion - all come forward as the CAMERA PULLS back - Dorothy acts as flower girl - they come forward to royal robe - it is placed on the Lion, as they turn about, then start back to the throne - the Tin Man crowns the Lion with a half of a flower pot -

LION (sings)  
Monarch of all I survey...

MCU - Lion sings - laughs - speaks -

LION (sings)  
Mah - hah - hah - hah - hah - hah -  
hah - hah - hah - ha-narch!  
(laughs)  
Of all I survey!

MLS - Scarecrow, Dorothy and Tin Man bow before the Lion as he concludes - Dorothy kneels, speaks - Lion moves down from the terrace garden and comes forward as the others question him - CAMERA TRUCKS back to right with them - Lion starts up the Palace steps -

DOROTHY Your Majesty, if you were king You wouldn't be afraid of anything?

LION Not nobody, not nohow!

TIN MAN Not even a rhinoceros?

LION Imposserous!

DOROTHY How about a hippopotamus?

LION Why, I'd thrash him from top to bottomamus!

DOROTHY Supposin' you met an elephant?

LION I'd wrap him up in cellophant!

SCARECROW What if it were a brontosaurus?

LION I'd show him who was King of the Fores'!

ALL How?

LION How?

MCU - Lion explains -

LION Courage!  
What makes a King out of a slave? Courage!

MLS - Lion explains to Scarecrow, Tin Man and Dorothy

LION What makes the flag on the mast to wave?  
Courage!

CU - The Guard sticks his head out of the peep window in the gates - looks o.s. to f.g. - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on him -

LION o.s.  
What makes the elephant charge his tusk In the misty...

MCU - Lion -

LION ...mist, or the dusky dusk?  
What makes the muskrat guard his musk?  
Courage!

MLS - Scarecrow, Tin Man and Dorothy listening to the Lion -

LION What makes the sphinx the seventh wonder?  
Courage!  
What makes the dawn come up like thunder?  
Courage!  
What makes the Hottentot so hot?  
What puts the "ape" in apricot?  
What have they got that I ain't got?

MCS - Shooting past the Lion to the Scarecrow, Dorothy and Tin Man -  
they all speak -

ALL Courage!

MCU - Lion speaks, then reacts -

LION You can say that again! Hah. Huh!?

MS - Tin Man, Dorothy and Scarecrow standing in front of Lion - all react as the Guard comes forward from b.g. - roars at them - then enters the palace - CAMERA TRUCKS forward as Dorothy begins to cry - the others try to comfort her -

GUARD Go on home! The Wizard says go away!

ALL Go away?

DOROTHY Oh -

SCARECROW Looks like we came a long way for nothing.

DOROTHY Oh - and I was so happy! I thought I was on my way home!

TIN MAN Don't cry, Dorothy!

CU - The Guard looks out through the peep window to o.s. f.g. - CAMERA TRUCKS forward -

TIN MAN o.s.  
We're going to get you to the Wizard.

SCARECROW o.s.  
We certainly are! How? How are we?

CS - Tin Man, Lion and Scarecrow grouped about Dorothy - Lion and Scarecrow speak - Dorothy speaks as she sobs -

LION Would...would it do any good if I roared?

SCARECROW Who at?

LION I don't know.

DOROTHY Auntie Em was so good to me - and I never appreciated it. Running away - and hurting her feelings.

CU - Dorothy sobs, then speaks to the others o.s. -

DOROTHY Professor Marvel said she was sick. She may be dying - and - and it's all my fault!

CU - The Guard, with streams of tears pouring down his cheeks -

CU - Dorothy sobbing -

DOROTHY Oh, I'll never forgive myself! Never -  
never - never!

MS - The Guard looking out window - he sobs - speaks - CAMERA PULLS back to enter Dorothy and her three friends - the Guard exits from the window - Dorothy and the others rise as the gates to palace open - a long corridor seen in b.g. - they start cautiously forward down it - CAMERA TRUCKS forward -

GUARD Oh, oh - please don't cry any more. I'll get you into the Wizard somehow. Come on.  
I had an Aunt Em myself once.

Int. Corridor - MS - CAMERA TRUCKS back ahead of the Scarecrow, Lion,  
Dorothy and Tin Man as they come forward - they stop at intervals, keep the Lion from running back - then they tip-toe forward - react to echo -

LION Wait a minute, fellahs. I was just thinkin'. I really don't want to see the Wizard this much. I better wait for you outside.

SCARECROW What's the matter?

TIN MAN Oh, he's just ascared again.

DOROTHY Don't you know the Wizard's going to give you some courage?

LION I'd be too scared to ask him for it.

DOROTHY Oh, well, then - we'll ask him for you.

LION I'd sooner wait outside.

DOROTHY But why? Why?

LION Because I'm still scared!

DOROTHY Oh, come on.

LION Ohh!

SCARECROW What happened?

LION Somebody pulled my tail.

SCARECROW Oh, you did it yourself!

LION I - Oh -

SCARECROW Here - Come on.

LION What was that?

DOROTHY Our echo.

OZ'S VOICE Tap - tap - tap - tap - What was that -  
that - that? Our echo - echo - echo.

MLS - The Lion starts to bolt, but the others grab him - Dorothy speaks as they face down corridor to b.g. - Voice of Oz heard -

DOROTHY Oh, come on - come on! We'll soon find the Wizard!

OZ'S VOICE The Wizard - The Wizard - The Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz - Oz - Oz-Oz - Oz -  
Oz - Oz - Oz!

ELS - Shooting down the corridor to the doors at the end - they open as the voice of Oz booms out -

OZ'S VOICE The Great Wizard of Oz. Come forward!

MS - Scarecrow, Lion, Dorothy and Tin Man come forward - the Lion speaks,  
hides his eyes -

LION Tell me when it's over! Oh!

ELS - The four move down the corridor to the b.g. -

LS - Int. Throne Room - The Four enter through door at left - CAMERA PANS them right as they move toward center of room - they react as they see the throne in the b.g. - flame and smoke belching forth from the throne -

LION Oh! Look at that! Look at that! Oh -  
Ohhhh - I want to go home - I want to go home!

LS - Throne - fire and smoke issuing forth -

OZ'S VOICE I am Oz, the Great and Powerful!

MLS - The Four trembling and shaking with fear -

OZ'S VOICE Who are you?

LS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE Who are you?

MLS - The Four react with fear - the others shove Dorothy forward - she comes forward, speaks -

DOROTHY I - If you please, I - I am Dorothy,

MCU - Dorothy - speaks, looks back at the others -

DOROTHY ...the small and meek. We've come to ask you -

ELS - Throne - flame and smoke pouring out -

OZ'S VOICE Silence!

MCU - Dorothy reacts, turns and runs back to the others -

MLS - Dorothy returns to the other three - speaks -

DOROTHY Ohhh - Jiminy Crickets!

ELS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE The Great and Powerful Oz knows why you have come. Step forward,...

MLS - The Four - the Tin Man shakes, speaks - comes wobbling forward -

OZ'S VOICE ...Tin Man!

TIN MAN Ohhhh - it's me!

LS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE You dare to come to me for a heart, do you?  
You clinking, clanking, clattering collection of caliginous...

MCU - Tin Man trembling with fear - he speaks, then reacts as the Voice booms out - turns to run -

OZ'S VOICE ...junk!

TIN MAN Ohhhh - yes...yes, sir - Y-Yes, your Honor. You see, a while back, we were walking down the Yellow Brick Road, and -

OZ'S VOICE Quiet!

TIN MAN Ohhhhhh!

LS - The Tin Man runs back to Dorothy, Lion and the Scarecrow as flames pour from the throne in b.g. - the Voice speaks - the Scarecrow almost collapses - then moves forward and salaams in front of the throne -

OZ'S VOICE And you, Scarecrow, have the effrontery to ask for a brain?

MLS - Scarecrow kneeling in f.g. as the other three watch from the b.g. -  
he speaks - salaams -

OZ'S VOICE You billowing bale of bovine fodder!

SCARECROW Y-Yes - Yes, Your Honor - I mean, Your Excellency - I - I mean - Your Wizardry!

LS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE Enough!

MLS - Scarecrow rises, runs back to Lion, Tin Man and Dorothy -

OZ'S VOICE ...Uh - And you,...

LS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE ...Lion!

MLS - Scarecrow, Dorothy, Lion and Tin Man - the Lion groans with fear as he comes slowly forward -

DOROTHY AND SCARECROW Oh - Oh - Ohhhh!

LS - Throne -

MCU - Lion tries to speak - faints and falls back -

MLS - The Lion falls to the floor - Dorothy and the others run forward to him -

DOROTHY Oh - Oh - Oh!...

MCS - Scarecrow and Dorothy bending over Lion - Dorothy reacts, turns and speaks as she looks toward the throne o.s. in f.g. -

DOROTHY ...You ought to be ashamed of yourself -  
frightening him like that, when he came to you for help!

ELS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE Silence!...

MLS - The Four - Dorothy and Scarecrow sit down as they react to Oz's Voice -

OZ'S VOICE ...Whippersnapper!

MLS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE The beneficent Oz has every intention of granting...

MCS - Scarecrow and Dorothy bending over Lion - the Lion revives, sits up, speaks - Dorothy starts to pull him up -

OZ'S VOICE ...your requests!

LION What's that? What'd he say?

DOROTHY Oh - Oh, come on.

LION Huh? What'd he say?

MS - Dorothy helps the Lion to his feet - the four of them listen as Oz speaks -

OZ'S VOICE But first, you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a very small task.

LS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE Bring me the broomstick of the Witch...

MS - The Four, trembling with fear - the Tin Man speaks -

OZ'S VOICE ...of the West.

TIN MAN B-B-B-B-B-But if we do that, we'll have to kill her to get it!

LS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE Bring me her broomstick, and I'll grant your requests.

MS - The trembling Four - the Lion starts to speak -

OZ'S VOICE Now, go!

LION But - but what if she kills us first?

OZ'S VOICE ... I ...

MLS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE ...said, -Go!

MS - The Four - the Lion jumps with fright -

LS - The Four standing in front of the throne in b.g. - CAMERA PANS left with the Lion as he runs out of the throne room and into the corridor -

ELS - shooting down the length of the corridor - the Lion comes running forward toward camera - CAMERA PANS left with him as he dives through window to exit -

FADE OUT:

FADE IN - TRUCKING SHOT of weird trees of the Haunted Forest - PANS DOWN to sign post -

HAUNTED FOREST WITCHES CASTLE 1 MILE

I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

LS - Dorothy - Scarecrow - Tin Man and Lion walking thru forest - they walk forward - CAMERA TRUCKS ahead of them - they stop - look at the sign post -

MCS - Dorothy - Scarecrow - Lion and Tin Man looking at sign - Lion reads - nods - turns to b.g. - Tin Man and Scarecrow stop him - the others shake their head - CAMERA TRUCKS back as they walk forward again -  
Lion growling - they react to noise o.s. -

LION "I'd turn back if I were you."  
(growls)

CS - Two owls on limb of tree -

MS - Dorothy - Scarecrow - Lion and Tin Man react - Lion runs to b.g.  
\- Scarecrow and Tin Man catch him - carry him forward - he cries -

CS - Two crows on limb of tree -

MS - Dorothy and group - they speak - Lion hands spray to Dorothy -  
Scarecrow takes the spray - throws it o.s. right -

TIN MAN From now on, we're on enemy ground. You should have something to protect yourself with.

LION She - she can have my Witch Remover.

DOROTHY Does it work?

LION No, but it's wonderful for threatening with.

DOROTHY Oh -

SCARECROW Oh, here - give me that thing!

MLS - Spray hits the ground - then vanishes -

MS - Dorothy and Group react - speak - net flies out of Lion's hand - all react -

SCARECROW Oh, did - did you see that?

TIN MAN Oh - look out.

SCARECROW You know something?

MCU - Lion and Scarecrow -

SCARECROW I believe they're spooks around here.

MCU - Dorothy and Tin Man -

TIN MAN That's ridiculous! Spooks - that's...

MCU - Lion and Scarecrow -

TIN MAN o.s.  
...silly.

LION Don't you believe in spooks?

MS - Dorothy and group - Tin Man goes up out of scene - others react -

TIN MAN No. Why only - Oh -

DOROTHY Oh! Oh, Tin Man! Oh!

LS - Dorothy - Lion and Scarecrow watching Tin Man - he falls to ground in f.g. - Dorothy and Scarecrow run forward - help him up -

DOROTHY Oh - Oh -

SCARECROW Oh - are you - are you all right?

CS - Lion, his eyes closed tight - speaks -

LION I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks. I do - I do - I do - I do - I do - I...

MS - Image of Lion in Crystal - Witch and Winged Monkeys looking into crystal - Image of Lion fades out - CAMERA PANS left as Witch runs around - goes to Winged Monkeys - she speaks to them - CAMERA TRUCKS forward - Winged Monkeys fly out - others flying thru in b.g. - CAMERA TRUCKS back -

LION ...do believe in spooks. I do believe in spooks! I do - I do - I do - I do - I do - I do!

WITCH (laughs)  
You'll believe in more than that before I've finished with you. Take your army to the Haunted Forest, and bring me that girl and her dog! Do what you like with the others, but I want her alive and unharmed!  
They'll give you no trouble, I promise you that. I've sent a little insect on ahead to take the fight out of them. Take special care of those ruby slippers. I want those most of all. Now, fly! Fly! Bring me that girl and her slippers! Fly! Fly! Fly!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

LS - Dorothy - Scarecrow - Tin Man and Lion walking forward thru Haunted Forest - Lion yells -

MCU - Lion growling - Jitterbug on his nose - he looks down at it - speaks - CAMERA TRUCKS back - Tin Man slaps the bug away -

LION What's that? What's that? Take it away -  
take it away - Take it away!  
(cries)

TIN MAN Hold still - hold still -

MLS - Scarecrow - Dorothy - Tin Man and Lion - Dorothy jumps as Jitterbug bites her leg - Tin Man speaks - all start forward - Tin Man yells -  
Dorothy takes bug off his neck - Bug bites Scarecrow - he jumps in the air - falls to ground - jumps up again - CAMERA PANS the Four to right - they react to quivering trees and noise - CAMERA TRUCKS back - Dorothy and others tremble and move about as they sing -

DOROTHY Oh! Something bit me, too!

TIN MAN Now come on - you're acting silly -  
(yells)

SCARECROW Oh, come on now - everybody -  
(yells)

DOROTHY (sings)  
Did you just hear what I just heard?

LION (sings)  
That noise don't come from no ordinary bird.

DOROTHY It may be just a cricket Or a critter in the trees.

TIN MAN It's giving me the jitters In the joints around my knees.

CS - Scarecrow and Tin Man - CAMERA PANS to right to Lion and Dorothy -  
each sing -

SCARECROW Oh, I think I see a jijik And he's fuzzy and he's furry I haven't got a brain But I think I ought to worry!

TIN MAN I haven't got a heart But I got a palpitation.

LION As Monarch of the Forest I don't like the situation.

DOROTHY Are you gonna stand around And let 'em fill us full of horror?

LION I'd like to roar 'em down -  
But I think I lost my roarer.

LS - Dorothy - Lion - Scarecrow and Tin Man running around - the tree quivering -

MS - Scarecrow - Tin Man - Lion and Dorothy huddled together - looking o.s. -

TIN MAN It's a whozis.

SCARECROW It's a whozis?

LION It's a whatzis.

TIN MAN It's a whatzis?

LION Whozat?

TIN MAN Whozat?

SCARECROW Whozat?

MCS - Scarecrow - Tin Man - Lion and Dorothy - Dorothy steps forward -  
sings - CAMERA PANS right as she dances back near Lion -

DOROTHY Whozat?  
Who's that hiding In the tree top?  
It's that rascal The Jitter Bug.  
Should you catch him Buzzin' round you Keep away from The Jitter Bug!  
Oh, the bats...

MS - Scarecrow - Tin Man - Lion and Dorothy - Dorothy singing - CAMERA PANS - TRUCKS back as all dance -

DOROTHY ...and the bees And the breeze in the trees Have a terrible, horrible buzz.  
But the bats and the bees And the breeze in the trees Couldn't do what the Jitter Bug does.  
So be careful Of that rascal Keep away from -

SCARECROW - TIN MAN AND LION - The Jitter Bug!  
Oh, The Jitter -  
Oh, the Bug Oh, the Jitter -

ALL Bug-bug-a-bug-bug-bug-bug-bug-a-boo!

MS - Lion runs over by tree - tree catches hold of Lion's tail - Scarecrow runs in - releases Lion - tree grabs Scarecrow - he finally gets free -  
CAMERA PANS left as Scarecrow runs over to Dorothy held by another tree -  
Tin Man starts to chop at tree - Limb of tree hits him over the head - Tin Man staggers - throws axe o.s. - Lion enters - CAMERA TRUCKS as the four dance -

ALL In a twitter In the throes

SCARECROW Oh, the critter's Got me dancin' on a thousand toes.

TIN MAN Thar she blows!

LS - Dorothy and Group dancing - Trees of the forest moving in rhythm -

MS - Lion and Tin Man dancing -

CS - Lion and Tin Man dancing -

LS - Tin Man - Lion - Dorothy and Scarecrow dancing -

MLS - The Four dancing -

ELS - The army of Winged Monkeys flying over Haunted Forest -

MLS - Dorothy and Group dancing - look up o.s. - react -

ELS - The army of Winged Monkeys flying over Haunted Forest -

MLS - Dorothy and Group react - run to b.g.-

LS - The Winged Monkeys fly down into forest - CAMERA PANS RIGHT as they fly down near Dorothy and group running to b.g. -

LS - The Winged Monkeys landing - run out at right -

ELS - Shooting down as the Winged Monkeys land - Dorothy and group exit far b.g. -

LS - The Winged Monkeys capturing the group - Dorothy runs out right -

MLS - The Winged Monkeys running after Dorothy - CAMERA PANS right -

LS - Dorothy runs forward - two Winged Monkeys after her - they exit right f.g. -

MLS - Tin Man swinging axe at the Winged monkeys -

TIN MAN Go away now!

MLS - Winged Monkeys tromping on the Scarecrow -

SCARECROW Help! Help!

MS - Lion in center of group of monkeys - he doubles his fists - speaks - Monkey in tree hits him over the head with axe -

LION Why, I'll - Foul! Foul!

LS - Two Winged Monkeys running to b.g. with Dorothy - they swoop up into the air - exit upper b.g. -

MCS - Toto runs forward - looks up o.s. - barks -

ELS - Two Winged Monkeys carrying Dorothy - Flying to right over haunted forest -

MCS - Toto barking - Winged Monkey picks him up - CAMERA PANS right as he flies out with Toto -

ELS - Army of Winged Monkeys flying to right over the Haunted Forest -

MLS - The Winged Monkeys tearing Scarecrow apart - Scarecrow yells -  
the Winged Monkeys exit right - Tin Man and Lion enter - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on them as Lion and Tin Man try to put Scarecrow together -

SCARECROW Help! Help! Help! Help! Help!

TIN MAN Oh! Well, what happened to you?

SCARECROW They tore my legs off, and they threw them over there! Then they took my chest out,  
and they threw it over there!

TIN MAN Well, that's you all over.

LION They sure knocked the stuffings out of you,  
didn't they?

SCARECROW Don't stand there talking! Put me together!  
We've got to find Dorothy!

TIN MAN Now, let' s see - this goes - Oh, I wish I were better at puzzles.

LION Wait a minute. This is the left one. He walks bad enough already.

TIN MAN Oh, poor Dorothy. We may never see her again.

SCARECROW Who do you suppose they were? And where did they take her? A fine thing - to go to pieces at a time like this!

TIN MAN Now, now, don't fret.

SCARECROW Oh, dear, dear.

TIN MAN We'll get you together!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

CS - Toto in Witch's lap - CAMERA TRUCKS back - Witch rises - Nikko standing at right - Witch puts Toto in basket - Dorothy at left f.g.  
crying - Witch turns to Dorothy - speaks to her - Nikko carries Toto to b.g. - Dorothy goes over to Nikko -

WITCH What a nice little dog! And you, my dear.  
What an unexpected pleasure! It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness.

MCS - Dorothy reacts - turns - speaks to Witch - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on them - CAMERA PANS left as Witch crosses to Nikko - speaks to him -

DOROTHY What are you going to do with my dog? Give him back to me!

WITCH All in good time, my little pretty - all in good time.

DOROTHY Oh, please give me back my dog!

WITCH Certainly - certainly - when you give me those slippers.

DOROTHY But the Good Witch of the North told me not to.

WITCH Very well! Throw that basket in the river and drown him!

MLS - Dorothy crying - speaks to Witch - then steps up on step - Witch looks down at slippers on Dorothy's feet -

DOROTHY No! No - no! Here - you can have your old slippers - but give me back Toto.

WITCH That's a good little girl. I knew you'd see reason.

CS - Slippers on Dorothy's feet - the hands of the Witch reach in -  
begin to tremble -

CS - Witch jumps back - Dorothy reacts - Witch looks at her - hands -

WITCH Ahh! Ah!

DOROTHY I'm sorry. I didn't do it! Can I still have my dog?

WITCH No! Fool, that I am! I should have remembered - those slippers will never come off, as long as...

CU - Dorothy reacts - speaks -

WITCH o.s.  
...you're alive.

DOROTHY What are you gonna do?

CU - Witch looks up o.s. - speaks -

WITCH What do you think I'm going to do? But that's not what's worrying me - it's how to do it. These things must be done delicately...

CS - Toto sticks his head out of basket -

WITCH o.s.  
...or you hurt the spell.

MS - Witch and Dorothy - Nikko standing by table in b.g. - Toto jumps out of basket - runs out door in b.g. - Dorothy speaks to Toto - Witch turns on Nikko - he runs out in b.g. -

DOROTHY Run, Toto, run!

WITCH Catch him, you fool!

LS - Toto running forward down steps - Nikko after him - CAMERA PANS down to left with Toto -

MS - Dorothy at window - looking down o.s. - Witch comes forward to her -

MLS - Toto runs forward over drawbridge as bridge starts up -

CS - Toto on edge of drawbridge - looks down o.s. -

MLS - Toto on edge of drawbridge - Guards run forward - carrying spears - Toto jumps - (Guards yell)

MS - Toto jumps down among rocks -

DOROTHY o.s.  
Run, Toto, run!

MLS - Guards throwing spears o.s. - all yelling -

MLS - Toto running to b.g. - spears fall around him - Toto runs up among rocks in b.g. -

DOROTHY o.s.  
Run, Toto, run!

MCU - Dorothy crying - speaks -

DOROTHY He got away! He got away!

MCS - Dorothy and Witch - CAMERA TRUCKS forward on them - Witch speaks to Dorothy - CAMERA TRUCKS as Witch hurries to b.g. -

WITCH Ohhh! Which is more than you will! Drat you and your dog! You've been more trouble to me than you're worth, one way or another - but it'll soon be over now!

MCS - Witch picks up huge hour glass - turns it over - speaks -

WITCH Do you see that? That's how much longer you've got to be alive! And it isn't...

CU - Dorothy crying -

WITCH o.s.  
...long, my pretty! It isn't long!

CS - Witch looks o.s. - speaks - CAMERA PANS as she runs to b.g. -

WITCH I can't wait forever to get those shoes!

CU - Dorothy crying - exits left -

MS - Dorothy - CAMERA PANS her left - she crosses - looks at hour glass -

CU - Hour Glass-

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

ELS - Toto jumping down rocky edge of mountains - (Toto barking)

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

MLS - Toto runs forward - looks o.s. - barks - exits left f.g. -

MS - Ext. Haunted Forest - the Lion and the Tin Man put the Scarecrow back together - they speak - then react, look off to right as they hear Toto barking o.s.

TIN MAN There. Now, that's the best we can do without any pins.

LION Yeah -

SCARECROW Oh, don't worry about me. I'm all right. We must worry about Dorothy.

TIN MAN But how can we find her? We don't even know where she is. Look! There's...

LS - Toto comes running forward through forest - CAMERA PANS him left to the Tin Man, Lion and Scarecrow -

TIN MAN o.s.  
...Toto! Where's he come from?

CU - Toto barks at the three o.s. in f.g. -

CS - Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man react, speak -

SCARECROW Why, don't you see? He's come to take us...

MLS - The Tin Man, Scarecrow and Lion react, rise - Toto barks, leads them as they run down trail to right b.g. - CAMERA PANS with them -

SCARECROW ...to Dorothy!

TIN MAN Oh -

SCARECROW Come on, fellows!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

Int. Tower Room - Close on the hour glass on the table - CAMERA PULLS back to reveal Dorothy standing by the table as she watches the sand run through the glass - she looks about desperately -

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

ELS - The Tin Man, Scarecrow and Lion making their way over rocky hillside - Toto barks as he waits for them

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

CU - Toto makes his way over top of the rocks - barks - exits out to right -

MS - The Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow struggling up the rocks - the Tin Man slips -

ELS - The Tin Man slips off the side of the rocks - hangs to the Lion's tail to keep from falling - the Scarecrow tries to help him -

LION Oh - Oh - Oh - I...

MS - the Tin Man hanging to Lion's tail - they speak - Scarecrow tries to get up to help them both -

LION ...I - I - I hope my strength holds out.

TIN MAN I hope your tail holds out. Oh -

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

CU - The Hour Glass - more sand in the bottom -

MCS - In. Tower Room - Dorothy watching the hour glass - CAMERA PANS with her as she runs to the door, tries it - then runs to another door - finds that locked, also - CAMERA TRUCKS forward slightly as she sobs, then turns and comes slowly forward as the CAMERA PULLS back to left with her - she begins to sing - CAMERA PANS her right as she sits, sobbing, by the crystal of the Witch -

DOROTHY (sings)  
Someday, I'll wake and rub my eyes And in that land beyond the skies You'll find me -

CU - Toto makes his way over the top of the rocks and exits out to right - The Lion's head appears, followed by that of the Tin Man and Scarecrow - they look o.s. to f.g. - Lion points, speaks -

LION What's that? What's that?

MCU - Tin Man, Lion and Scarecrow peering over the rocks, they speak -  
Lion reacts as he watches down o.s. to f.g. -

SCARECROW o.s.  
That's the castle of the Wicked Witch!  
Dorothy's in that awful place!

TIN MAN Oh, I hate to think of her in there. We've got to get her out.  
(cries)

SCARECROW Don't cry now. We haven't got the oil-can with us and you've been squeaking enough as it is.

LION Who's them? Who's them?

ELS - The Witch's Winkies marching about in the Castle Courtyard -

MCU - Tin Man, Lion and Scarecrow peering over the rocks - they speak -  
the Lion tries to turn back, but others grab him, push him forward -

SCARECROW I've got a plan how to get in there.

LION Fine. He's got a plan

SCARECROW And you're going to lead us.

LION Yeah. Me?

SCARECROW Yes, you.

LION I - I - I - I - gotta get her outta there?

SCARECROW That's right.

LION All right, I'll go in there for Dorothy -  
Wicked Witch or no Wicked Witch - guards or no guards - I'll tear 'em apart.  
(growls)  
I may not come out alive, but I'm going in there. There's only one thing I want you fellows to do.

SCARECROW AND TIN MAN What's that?

LION Talk me out of it.

TIN MAN No, you don't.

SCARECROW Oh, no!

LION No? Now, wait a minute.

TIN MAN You don't neither -

SCARECROW Up!

LION Now...

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

CU - Hour glass -

CS - Int. Tower Room - Dorothy sobbing against the Witch's throne - she cries out - CAMERA PULLS back to right to enter the crystal - Auntie Em's image appears as she calls for Dorothy - Dorothy reacts, looks into the crystal - Auntie Em fades out and the Witch fades in - she mocks Dorothy - CAMERA TRUCKS forward to CU of Witch, then UP TO LEFT to Dorothy as she draws away from the crystal - sobs -

DOROTHY I'm frightened, I'm frightened, Auntie Em - I'm frightened!

AUNTIE EM Dorothy - Dorothy - where are you? It's me - it's Auntie Em. We're trying to find you. Where are you?

DOROTHY I - I'm here in Oz, Auntie Em. I'm locked up in the Witch's castle...and I'm trying to get home to you, Auntie Em! Oh, Auntie Em, don't go away! I'm frightened! Come back! Come back!

WITCH Auntie Em - Auntie Em - come back! I'll give you Auntie Em, my pretty!  
(laughs)

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

MS - Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man and Lion moving along among the rocks -  
they stop - CAMERA STARTS forward -

CU - Toto barks -

MCS - Scarecrow quiets Toto - then CAMERA PANS up over the Scarecrow,  
Lion and Tin Man as three Winkie Guards appear over the rocks in b.g. -  
CAMERA BOOMS back as they start forward toward the three, who are whispering together -

SCARECROW Sssh - Toto - be quiet - (etc.)

MCS - Scarecrow, Lion and Tin Man whispering together - the Lion looks around, sees the Winkies in back of them - CAMERA BOOMS back as the Lion tries to speak - but is speechless with fright - the Guards jump forward, seize the three and they disappear behind the rocks - legs and arms seen as they fight -

CU - Hour Glass -

MLS- Int. Tower Room - Dorothy trying to open one of the doors - CAMERA TRUCKS forward -

MCS - Tin Man, Scarecrow and Lion enter up from behind the rocks - all are dressed in Winkie Guard uniforms - they speak -

SCARECROW Whew! That wasn't my plan - but something happened, didn't it?

TIN MAN You put up a great fight, Lion.

SCARECROW Yeah -

TIN MAN I don't know what we'd have done without you.

LION Hah. I - I must have bitten you a couple of times.

MLS - Winkie Guards marching about in the Castle courtyard -

MCS - Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow watching from the rocks - they speak -  
come forward behind the rocks as the CAMERA TRUCKS back with them -

SCARECROW Come on - I've got another idea.

LION Do - do you think it'll be polite -  
dropping in like this?

TIN MAN Come on - come on.

LS - The Winkies marching into the castle - the Tin Man, Lion and Scarecrow join the end of the line, the Lion in the rear - as they march toward the castle, the Lion has trouble keeping his tail under the uniform - CAMERA TRUCKS forward as they enter the castle, Toto following - the drawbridge is pulled up -

LS - Int. Entrance Hall of Castle - camera shooting down from high set-up as the Winkies march into the hall - CAMERA BOOMS down on the file to Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion, who are at the end of the file

CU - Hour Glass -

MCS - Int. Tower Room - Dorothy seated on steps near the crystal - she sobs -

Int. Hallway - LS - The Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man duck back into a recess in the wall - the rest of the Winkies continue on to exit -

TIN MAN Where do we go now?

LION Yeah.

CS - Toto barking on steps - he turns, starts up them

CS - Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow - Scarecrow points o.s., speaks - he exits -

SCARECROW There!

LS - Toto runs up the stairs from the hall as the Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man run forward from b.g. and start up the stairs after Toto -

Upper Hallway - LS - Toto runs in from left - CAMERA PANS right slightly as he runs to door and starts to scratch at it - the three rescuers enter - CAMERA TRUCKS forward as they speak -

SCARECROW Wait! We'd better make sure. Dorothy, are you in there?

MS - Int. Tower Room - Dorothy standing by window - she reacts to hearing Lion o.s. - CAMERA PANS, TRUCKS with her as she runs to the door - yells -

LION o.s.  
It's us!

DOROTHY Yes, it's me! She's locked me in!

MCS - Dorothy at door - she speaks to the others o.s. -

DOROTHY Oh, I knew you'd get here in time!

MCS - Int. Hallway - The Lion speaks to Scarecrow and Tin Man as they move excitedly about -

LION Listen, fellows. It's her. We gotta get her out! Open this door!

CS - Int. Tower Room - Dorothy standing by door - she reacts as she hears the three outside the door -

LION o.s.  
Open the door! Open...

MCS - The three outside the door push about madly - then stop their efforts at the door as the Scarecrow and Tie Man bawl out the Lion - he pouts -

LION ...the door! Open the door! Open the door!  
Open the door! Open the door!

TIN MAN Don't push!

SCARECROW Stop pushing!

LION Oh - I was only trying to help. Ohhh!

CS - Int. Tower Room - Dorothy at door - she pleads to the three on the outside - looks o.s. to hour glass -

DOROTHY Oh, hurry - please hurry!

CU - Hour Glass - very little sand left in the top -

DOROTHY o.s.  
The hour glass is almost emp-...

CS - Dorothy at door - She speaks to those on other side -

DOROTHY ...ty!

TIN MAN o.s.  
Stand back!

MS - Int. Hallway - The Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow remove their Winkie outfits - Tin Man starts to chop in the door -

CS - Int. Room - Dorothy steps back from the door as it is chopped in -  
CAMERA PANS right -

MS - Int. Hallway - The Tin Man chopping the door down

MCS - Int. Room - Dorothy anxiously watching - she looks at the hour glass o.s. -

CU - Hour glass - not much sand remaining -

MCS - Dorothy reacts -

MLS - Int. Hallway - Scarecrow and Lion in f.g. watch as the Tin Man breaks the door in -

MCS - Int. Room - Dorothy reacts, rushes to left - CAMERA PANS -

MLS - Int. Hallway - Dorothy rushes out the door of room - greets the Tin Man, Lion, Scarecrow and Toto - CAMERA TRUCKS forward - they rush out to left - PAN left -

DOROTHY Oh - Oh - Oh! Toto - Toto!

LION Did they hurtcha?

DOROTHY Lion, darling - I knew you'd come!

TIN MAN Dorothy!

DOROTHY I knew you would!

SCARECROW Hurry - we've got no time to lose!

Int. Entrance Hall - camera shooting up from side of stairs - LS -  
Dorothy, Lion, Tin Man, and Scarecrow enter at top of stairs - CAMERA PANS with them as they run down the stairs - they rush toward the entrance, but the huge doors swing shut in front of them -

MS - The Four hammer at the door - then react, turn and look up to right f.g. as the Witch speaks o.s. - CAMERA TRUCKS forward -

DOROTHY Oh!

WITCH o.s.  
Going so soon? I wouldn't...

CS - Witch and Nikko looking down from the top of stairs -

WITCH ...hear of it. Why, my little par-...

MCS - Scarecrow, Tin Man, Dorothy and the Lion by the door -

WITCH o.s.  
...ty's just beginning!

MLS - Witch and Nikko at top of stairs - she laughs - CAMERA PANS down to reveal the Winkies rushing into the entrance hall -

MCS - Scarecrow, Tin Man, Dorothy and Lion huddled by door - the Lion speaks -

LION Trapped! Trapped like mice - er - rats!

MLS - The Winkies advancing -

MCS - The Four huddled by door - Tin Man speaks to Lion, who tries to roar -

TIN MAN Go ahead - do something! Roar! Roar!

MCS - The Winkie Guards advance with a menacing roar -

MCS - The Four huddled against door - the Lion reacts, speaks -

LION What good'll it do us?

ELS - Shooting down from the top of the hall, past the Witch on landing in f.g. to the Winkies advancing to the four huddled against the door -  
the Winkies roar -

CS - Witch and Nikko looking down from the top of stairs - she yells down to her Winkies -

WITCH That's right. Don't hurt them right away.  
We'll let...

MCU - Dorothy backed against the door - Toto in her arms - tears flowing down her cheeks -

WITCH o.s.  
...them think about it a little, first!

MS - The Winkies growl as they shove out their spears

CU - Toto in Dorothy's arms - he growls at the Winkies o.s. -

CU - Scarecrow looks up o.s. -

WITCH o.s.  
How does it feel...

MS - What the Scarecrow sees: CAMERA PANS up along the rope that holds the huge candelabra up over the hall -

WITCH o.s.  
...my little visitor?

CU - Scarecrow looking about up o.s. - CAMERA PANS, PULLS back as he steps over to where the rope is fastened to the wall -

WITCH o.s.  
Can you imagine what I'm going to do to you?

MCS - The Witch picks up the hour glass - hurls it down o.s. as she laughs -

ELS - Full shot of the entrance hall as the hour glass crashes to the floor below - bursts into a cloud of flame and smoke -

LION o.s.  
Here we go, boys!

MCS- The Scarecrow seizes the Tin Man's axe and chops the candelabra rope with it -

DOROTHY Oh!

ELS - High angle from above the candelabra as the huge chandelier crashes down on the Winkies below -

DOROTHY Oh!

CS - The Witch screams down to her Winkies -

WITCH Seize...

MLS - Shooting past the Winkies in the f.g. as they struggle under the candelabra to the Scarecrow, Lion, Tin Man and Dorothy as they run out of hall - CAMERA PANS left -

WITCH o.s.  
...them! Stop them, you fools!

MLS - The Witch rushes forward down the stairs - yells at her Winkies -  
CAMERA PANS her down the stairs, then she leads the Winkies out of the hall -

WITCH They've gotten away! Stop them! Stop them!

Int. Corridor - as the Witch and Winkies pass out of shot, Dorothy and her friends peer out from behind a recess, then run back into the hall as they exit left

LS - The four rush back into the hall - CAMERA TRUCKS back to left - they look about - the Scarecrow speaks -

SCARECROW It's no use trying the doors again! Which room is it?

MLS - The Winkies running back through the corridor -

MLS - Dorothy, Scarecrow, Lion, Tin Man react as they hear the Winkies approaching - CAMERA PANS left as they start up the stairs -

LION They're coming back!

DOROTHY Ohhh!

SCARECROW Oh - upstairs, quickly!

TIN MAN Go on!

MLS - The Witch comes running back into the hall - her Winkies right behind her - she gives them orders - the Guards separate -

WITCH There they go! Ah - now we've got them!  
Half you go that way - half you go that way!

ELS - camera shooting up to the Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow just disappearing at the top of stairs -

WITCH o.s.  
Hurry! Hurry! Go!

MLS - The Witch hits her Guards with her broomstick in an effort to speed them up - CAMERA PANS left slightly as they rush up the stairs -

WITCH Go! Go! (etc.)

ELS - Ext. Battlements - Scarecrow, Dorothy, Lion and Tin Man run down the steps from the tower in the b.g. - they run along the battlement to exit left -

LS - The Foursome running forward along battlement - they stop - yell -  
then CAMERA BOOMS right with them as they run along toward second tower -  
they stop, Dorothy screams -

LION Where - where do we go now?

SCARECROW This way! Come on!

ELS - A Group of Winkies coming out of the tower at the head of steps in b.g. - they roar menacingly -

LS - Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion and Dorothy run along battlement to left as CAMERA BOOMS with them -

LS - The other group of Winkies appears in the other tower - they mumble - charge forward -

LS - One Group of Winkies charges down the steps in the f.g. as we see the other group come forward along the battlement in b.g. - CAMERA BOOMS to left -

LS - In. Hall - Scarecrow, Dorothy, Tin Man and the Lion rush down the hall to b.g. - are confronted by Winkies - Dorothy screams - more Winkies rush in from left f.g., trapping the four -

MCS - The Four - they react as they look o.s. to f.g. - Dorothy screams - they turn, run back -

LS - In. Tower - The Four run to left as Winkies pour in from right -  
to other Winkies enter from left - Dorothy screams as they are captured -  
CAMERA PANS right as they back up against the table in f.g. - Winkies surround them -

MLS - The Witch enters in b.g. - comes forward to her Winkies in f.g. -  
CAMERA PULLS back as she comes up to Scarecrow, Dorothy and the Tin Man -  
she speaks to them -

WITCH Well - ring around the rosy - a pocket full of spears! Thought you'd be pretty foxy, didn't you? Well, I'm going to start in on you right here - one after the other!

CS - Tin Man, Dorothy and Scarecrow - Lion hiding behind the Tin Man -  
all tremble with fear -

WITCH o.s.  
And the last to go will see the first three go before her! And your mangy little dog,  
too!

MCU - Witch smiles as she looks up o.s. - CAMERA PANS up as she holds her broom up to the torch on wall -

CS - The Four react with fear -

MCU - The broomstick catches fire - CAMERA PANS down to the Witch as she lowers it - speaks -

WITCH How about a little fire, Scarecrow?

CS - Lion, Tin Man, Dorothy and Scarecrow - all react as the broom is thrust into the scene and catches the Scarecrow's arm on fire - he shouts, Dorothy screams - Dorothy picks up a bucket as the CAMERA PULLS back, throws the water on Scarecrow -

SCARECROW No - No - No - No!

DOROTHY Ohh! OHH! OHH!

SCARECROW Help! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning! Help! Help! Help!

MS - Dorothy throwing water at Scarecrow - some of it hits the Witch in the face - Tin Man standing at left with the Lion -

SCARECROW Help!

MCU - The water hits the Witch in the face -

MS - The Witch screams as the water hits her - Tin Man, Lion, Dorothy and Scarecrow look at her -

MLS - The Lion, Tin Man, Dorothy and Scarecrow watch the Witch as she screams and melts away - camera shooting past Winkies in the f.g. - the Witch curses as she disappears, finally only her cloak and hat remain on the floor - her voice fades away -

WITCH Ohhh - you cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! Melting! Oh - what a world - what a world! Who would have thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness!? Ohhh!  
Look out! Look out! I'm going. Ohhhh!  
Ohhhhhh...

CS - Lion, Tin Man, Dorothy and Scarecrow looking down o.s. amazed -

CS - Shooting down to the Witch's cloak and hat smoldering on the floor -  
Toto enters from left and sniffs at them - CAMERA PULLS back slightly as Nikko enters, growls -

CS - Leader of Winkies speaks to the Four o.s. in f.g. - other Winkies in b.g. -

LEADER She's...she's...dead! You've killed her!

CS - Lion, Tin Man, Dorothy and Scarecrow react - Dorothy speaks, points to the Scarecrow -

DOROTHY I - I didn't mean to kill her...really I didn't! It's...it's just that he was on fire!

MLS - The Four standing in front of the Winkies - the Leader turns to the others and speaks - the Winkies kneel as they hail Dorothy -

LEADER Hail to Dorothy! The Wicked Witch is dead!

WINKIES Hail! Hail to Dorothy - The Wicked Witch is dead!

CS - Dorothy, with Tin Man, Lion and Scarecrow in back of her - she speaks -

DOROTHY You mean, you're...you're all happy about it?

CS - The Leader raises up his head - speaks to Dorothy o.s. in f.g. -  
other Winkies in back of him -

LEADER Very happy - now she won't be able to hit us with a broom...

CS - Dorothy, with Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow in back of her - Dorothy turns to the Tin Man -

LEADER o.s.  
...anymore!

DOROTHY The broom!

MLS - The Leader gives the broom to Dorothy as the Scarecrow, Lion and Tin Man react with joy - CAMERA TRUCKS forward as Dorothy speaks to them - the Winkies speak - they sing - Dorothy and her friends dance about,  
then exit out to b.g. -

DOROTHY May we have it?

LEADER Please! And take it with you!

DOROTHY Oh - thank you so much! Now we can go back to the Wizard and tell him the Wicked Witch is dead!

LEADER The Wicked Witch is dead!

ALL The Wicked Witch is dead! The Wicked Witch is dead!  
Hail - Hail - the Witch is dead.  
Which old Witch? - the Wicked Witch.  
Hail - Hail - the Wicked Witch is dead.  
Hail - Hail - the Witch is dead Which old Witch? - the Wicked Witch...

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

ELS - In Emerald City - Streets are thronged with people - the procession enters from b.g., led by a band -

ALL (sing)  
Hail - hail - the Wicked Witch is dead!

MLS - The Band marching along the crowded streets - they turn, exit out to left f.g. -

ALL (sing)  
Ding Dong! The Witch is dead.  
Which old Witch?  
The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead!

ELS - The Procession comes forward through the crowded streets -  
surrounded by flower girls are Dorothy, the Tin Man, Lion and Scarecrow -  
the Scarecrow is carrying the Witch's broomstick -

ALL (sing)  
Wake up, you sleepy head Rub your eyes Get out of bed Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead!

MS - CAMERA TRUCKS back with the Tin Man, Lion, Dorothy and the Scarecrow as they come forward through the singing crowds - they wave, smile, etc. -

ALL (sing)  
She's gone where the Goblins go Below - below - below!  
Yo ho, let's open...

LS - The Procession passes girls lined up in front of the palace - the four pass along in front of them at left - all wave greetings -

ALL (sing)  
...up and sing And ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong! The merry-oh Sing it high Sing it...

ELS - Full shot of the area in front of Palace - the Procession files around in it to the right -

ALL (sing)  
...low.  
Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead!  
Ding Dong! The Witch is dead.  
Which old...

ELS - CAMERA BOOMS back to left with the Procession as it comes forward -

ALL (sing)  
...witch?  
The Wicked Witch Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead!

ELS - CAMERA PANS right with the Procession as it marches toward the palace - CAMERA BOOMS around to one of the huge crystals as the Tin Man,  
Dorothy, Scarecrow and Lion enter through the palace gates -

ALL (sing)  
Wake up, you sleepy head.  
Rub your eyes -  
Get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead.  
She's gone where the Goblins go -  
Below - below - below.  
No ho, let's open up and sing And ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong! The merry-oh Sing it high -

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

Int. Throne room - LS - Throne - Oz's voice booms out as the CAMERA PULLS back to reveal the Scarecrow, Dorothy, Lion and Tin Man standing in front of it -

OZ'S VOICE Can I believe my eyes? Why...

MLS - The Four trembling with fear - CAMERA PULLS back as Dorothy comes forward with the broomstick and places it on the steps to throne - she speaks -

OZ'S VOICE ...have you come back?

DOROTHY Please, sir. We've done what you told us.  
We've brought you the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West. We melted her.

OZ'S VOICE Oh ...

MLS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE ...you liquidated her, eh? Very...

MS - Dorothy smiling, with the Tin Man, Lion and the Scarecrow in back of her also looking pleased - she speaks - they react as Oz speaks -

OZ'S VOICE ...resourceful!

DOROTHY Yes, sir. So we'd like you to keep your promise to us, if you please, sir.

OZ'S VOICE Not so fast! Not...

MLS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE ...so fast! I'll have to give the matter a little thought. Go away and come back tomorrow!

MS - Dorothy, with her three friends behind her - she reacts, speaks -  
the Tin Man and the Lion put in a word for her -

DOROTHY Tomorrow? Oh, but I want to go home now.

TIN MAN You've had plenty of time already!

LION Yeah!

MLS - Throne -

OZ'S VOICE Do not arouse the wrath...

MCU - Toto at Dorothy's feet - CAMERA PANS right with him as he runs to a curtain that hangs near the throne steps -

OZ'S VOICE ...of the Great and Powerful Oz! I said -  
come back tomorrow!

MS - The Four - Dorothy speaks as she looks o.s. to right f.g. - CAMERA PULLS back to right to enter the curtain where Toto ran in the b.g. - it shakes as Toto starts to pull it back -

DOROTHY If you were really great and powerful,  
you'd keep your promises!

OZ'S VOICE Do you presume to criticize the...

MLS - Toto pulls back the curtain to reveal the Wizard at the controls of the throne apparatus - his back to the camera

OZ'S VOICE ...Great Oz? You ungrateful creatures!

MLS - The Four react with fear - Scarecrow looks o.s. to right - points for Dorothy -

OZ'S VOICE Think yourselves lucky that I'm...

LS - Shooting past the Four at left to the Wizard at the controls of the throne apparatus - the Four react as they see him after Dorothy calls their attention to him -

OZ'S VOICE ...giving you audience tomorrow, instead of...

MS - The Wizard at the controls - his back to camera - he speaks into the microphone - he turns, looks o.s. to f.g. and sees that the curtain is gone - reacts and turns back to the controls -

OZ'S VOICE ...twenty years from now. Oh - oh oh!  
The Great Oz has spoken! Oh - Oh -...

LS - Shooting past the Four at left to the Wizard as he pulls back the curtain -

OZ'S VOICE ... Oh ... Oh ...

MS - The Wizard peers out from behind the curtain -

MS - Tin Man, Lion, Dorothy and Scarecrow react as they look at the Wizard o.s. to right - Dorothy speaks

DOROTHY Who are you?

MCU - The Wizard peering out from curtain - he ducks back out of sight and his voice booms out again -

OZ'S VOICE Oh - I - Pay no...

LS - Shooting past the Four at left to the Curtain in b.g. - Dorothy goes over to it and starts to pull it aside -

OZ'S VOICE ...attention to that man behind the curtain.  
Go - before I lose my temper! The Great and Powerful -...

MCS - Dorothy pulls back the curtain to reveal the Wizard at the controls - he reacts as he sees Dorothy - Dorothy questions him - the Wizard starts to speak into the microphone - then turns weakly back to Dorothy -  
CAMERA PULLS back slightly as the Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man enter and stand behind Dorothy -

OZ'S VOICE ... - Oz - has spoken!

DOROTHY Who are you?

OZ'S VOICE Well, I - I - I am the Great and Powerful - Wizard of Oz.

DOROTHY You are?

WIZARD Uhhhh - yes...

DOROTHY I don't believe you!

WIZARD No, I'm afraid it's true. There's no other Wizard except me.

MCS - Dorothy and her three friends react - Camera shooting past the Wizard at left - the Scarecrow and Lion speak angrily -

SCARECROW You humbug!

LION Yeah!

CS - Wizard - shooting past Dorothy, the Lion and Scarecrow - the Wizard speaks -

WIZARD Yes-s-s - that...that's exactly so. I'm a humbug!

DOROTHY Oh ...

MCU - Dorothy - Tin Man and Scarecrow behind her -

DOROTHY ...you're a very bad man!

MCU - The Wizard reacts, speaks humbly -

WIZARD Oh, no, my dear - I'm - I'm a very good man. I'm just a very bad Wizard.

MCU - Scarecrow and Dorothy - Scarecrow threatens the Wizard o.s. -

SCARECROW You'd better be good enough to send Dorothy back to Kansas!

CS - Wizard - shooting past Lion, Dorothy and Scarecrow in f.g. -

WIZARD Uh - now, please don't be angry with me.  
I'll - I'll do anything you say, only...  
only if you don't shout at me. It makes me nervous!

SCARECROW It makes you nervous?

WIZARD Yes.

MCS - Tin Man, Scarecrow, Dorothy and Lion - shooting past the Wizard in left f.g.

SCARECROW What about us?

WIZARD Well, I -

SCARECROW What about the heart that you promised Tin Man -?

WIZARD Well, I -

SCARECROW - And the courage that you promised Cowardly Lion?

WIZARD Well, I -

TIN MAN AND LION And Scarecrow's brain?

CS - Wizard - shooting past Lion, Dorothy and Scarecrow in f.g. -

WIZARD Well, I- but you've got them. You've had them all the...

MCS- Tin Man, Scarecrow, Dorothy and Lion - shooting past the Wizard in left f.g. - the four react, speak together - the Scarecrow moves around to the Wizard -

WIZARD ...time!

ALL TOGETHER Oh, no we haven't!

TIN MAN You don't get around us that easy!

LION Not nohow!

WIZARD Well -

SCARECROW You promised us real things - a real...

CS - Wizard - shooting past the Scarecrow at right - the Wizard reacts to their demands - starts to speak -

SCARECROW ...brain!

TIN MAN o.s.  
A real heart!

LION Real courage. That's what we want.

WIZARD You do? boys, you're aiming low. You not only surprise, but you grieve me.

MS - The Wizard speaks to Tin Man, Dorothy, Lion and the Scarecrow - the Wizard becomes eloquent - steps closer to the Scarecrow -

WIZARD Why, anybody can have a brain. That's a very mediocre commodity. Every pusillanimous creature that crawls on the earth - or slinks through slimy seas has a brain!

MCU - Wizard - shooting past the Scarecrow at right -

WIZARD From the rock-bound coast of Maine to the Sun... oh - oh, no - - ah - Well, be that as it may. Back where I come from we have universities, seats of great learning - where men go to become great thinkers.  
And when they come out, they think deep thoughts - and with no more brains than you have... But! They have one thing you haven't got! A diploma!

MS - The Wizard reaches back and obtains several diplomas - selecting one and presents it to the Scarecrow as Dorothy, Tin Man and the Lion look on -

WIZARD Therefore, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the Universitatus Committeeatum e plurbis unum, I hereby confer upon you the honorary degree of Th.D.

SCARECROW Th.D.?

MCU - Wizard - shooting past the Scarecrow at right -

WIZARD Yeah - that...that's Dr. of Thinkology!

CU - The Scarecrow recites the Pythagoras Theorem - reacts with joy -

SCARECROW The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side. Oh joy, rapture! I've got a brain!

MCS - Wizard, Scarecrow, Dorothy, Tin Man and Lion - the Scarecrow thanks the Wizard - Wizard takes the Lion and leads him forward - CAMERA TRUCKS back and PANS right - the others follow - the Wizard pauses on the throne steps - opens a door and takes out a black bag - takes a medal from the bag -

SCARECROW How can I ever thank you enough?

WIZARD Well, you can't. As for you, my fine friend - you're a victim of disorganized thinking. You are under the unfortunate delusion that simply because you run away from danger, you have no courage. You're confusing courage with wisdom. Back where I come from, we have men who are called heroes. Once a year, they take their fortitude out of mothballs and parade it down the main street of the city. And they have no more courage than you have. But!  
They have one thing that you haven't got!  
A medal! Therefore - for meritorious...

MCU - Lion - shooting past the Wizard in the f.g. as he presents the medal to the beaming Lion -

WIZARD ...conduct, extraordinary valor, conspicuous bravery against wicked witches, I award you the Triple Cross.

MS - Scarecrow, Tin Man and Dorothy watching as the Wizard presents the medal to the Lion -

WIZARD You are now a member of the Legion of Courage!

MCU - The Wizard leans forward and kisses the Lion - the Lion reacts,  
speaks -

LION Oh - Oh - shucks, folks, I'm speechless!

MS - Dorothy, Tin Man, Scarecrow watch the Lion as he beams with joy over his new medal - the Wizard turns to the Tin Man - speaks to him -

WIZARD As for you, my galvanized friend, you want a heart! You don't know how lucky you are not to have one. Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable. I could have been a world figure, a power among men, a - a successful wizard, had I not been obstructed by a heart.

TIN MAN But I still want one.

WIZARD Yes - ...

MCU - Wizard - shooting past the Tin Man in left f.g.

WIZARD ...back where I come from there are men who do nothing all day but good deeds. They are called phil...er - er - phil - er,  
yes...good-deed-doers. And their hearts are no bigger than yours. But! They have one thing you haven't got! A testimonial!

MCS - The Tin Man waits as the Wizard bends down and gets a heart-shaped watch from his black bag - CAMERA TRUCKS forward slightly as he presents it to the Tin Man as Dorothy, Lion and Scarecrow look on -

WIZARD Therefore, in consideration of your kindness, I take pleasure at this time in presenting you with a small token of our esteem and affection. And remember, my sentimental friend...

MCU - Wizard - shooting past the Tin Man in left f.g.

WIZARD ...that a heart is not judged by how much you love, but by how much you are loved by others.

CS - Tin Man - shooting past the Wizard in right - Dorothy standing at left - the Tin Man listens to his watch, then holds it up to Dorothy's ear -

TIN MAN Ahh - Oh, it ticks! Listen!

DOROTHY Yes...!

MS - Scarecrow, Lion, Dorothy react as the Tin Man shows them the watch -  
the Wizard smiles as he watches them - Lion points to his medal -

DOROTHY ...yes.

TIN MAN Look - it ticks!

LION Read...read what my medal says.

INSERT - CU of the Medal on the Lion's chest - reads COURAGE -

LION Courage!...

MS - Int. Throne Room - Scarecrow, Dorothy, The Wizard and Tin Man admire the Lion's medal - then they ask about Dorothy's request -

LION ...Ain't it the truth! Ain't it the truth!

DOROTHY Oh - oh - they're all wonderful.

SCARECROW Hey - what about Dorothy?

TIN MAN Yes - how about Dorothy?

LION Yeah.

WIZARD Ah -

LION Dorothy next!

WIZARD Yes. Dorothy - ah - Dor -

CU - Dorothy -

DOROTHY Oh, I don't think there's anything in that black bag for me.

MCU - The Wizard protests - mumbles as he starts to look into the bag -

WIZARD Well, no - no - on the contrary, on the - ...

MS - The Wizard rummages through the bag as Dorothy and the others look on - he finds nothing, so he speaks encouragingly of what he'll do -  
CAMERA TRUCKS forward slightly -

WIZARD ...I - ah - on the contr - - Here -  
Well, you force me into a cataclysmic decision. The only way to get Dorothy back to Kansas is for me to take her there myself!

CU - Dorothy reacts, speaks -

DOROTHY Oh, will you? Could you? Oh - but are you a clever enough Wizard...

MCU - The Wizard -

DOROTHY o.s.  
...to manage it?

WIZARD Child - you cut me to the quick! I'm an old Kansas man myself...born and...

CU - Dorothy is pleased - looks about at the others -

WIZARD o.s.  
...bred in the heart of the western wilderness - Premier balloonist par...

MS - Scarecrow, Dorothy, Lion and Tin Man listening to the Wizard -

WIZARD ...excellence to the Miracle Wonderland Carnival Company - until one day, while performing spectacular feats of stratospheric skill never before attempted by civilized man, an unfortunate phenomena occurred.  
The balloon failed to return to the fair.

LION It did?

MCU - The Wizard -

WIZARD Yes. There was I, floating through space -  
a man without a continent!

CU - Dorothy -

DOROTHY Weren't you frightened?

MS - Scarecrow, Dorothy, Wizard, Tin Man and Lion on the steps near the throne - the Wizard speaks as they come forward - CAMERA PULLS back to left as they come forward to door - they pause - then again come forward to the doorway - all react to the Wizard's announcement -

WIZARD Frightened? You are talking to a man who has laughed in the face of death - sneered at doom and chuckled at catastrophe. I was petrified. Then suddenly the wind changed,  
and the balloon floated down into the heart of this noble city, where I was instantly acclaimed Oz, the First Wizard de Luxe!

DOROTHY Ohhh!

WIZARD Times being what they were, I accepted the job, - retaining my balloon against the advent of a quick get-away.  
(laughs)  
And in that balloon, my dear Dorothy, you and I will return to the land of E Pluribus Unum!

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

Ext. Public Square, Emerald City - LS - The Wizard and Dorothy in the basket of balloon - Tin Man, Scarecrow and Lion standing on platform with them - people of Oz grouped about them - the Wizard speaks to them as the CAMERA MOVES forward - the people cheer -

WIZARD Good people of Oz, this is positively the finest exhibition ever to be shown -  
(stammers)  
\- yes - well - be that as it may - I,  
your Wizard par ardua ad alta, am about to embark upon a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey into the outer stratosphere.

MCS - Wizard and Dorothy in the basket - the Wizard speaks to the crowd o.s. - CAMERA PANS to left to enter the Tin Man and Scarecrow, then PANS right as the Wizard points to the Lion -

WIZARD To confer, converse, and otherwise hob-nob with my brother wizards. And I hereby decree that until what time - if any -  
that I return, the Scarecrow, by virtue of his highly superior brains, shall rule in my stead...assisted by the Tin Man, by virtue of his magnificent heart...and the Lion - by virtue of his courage! Obey them as you would me! And - ah - well, that's all.

CU - Toto in Dorothy's arms - he barks at something o.s. - People cheer o.s.

WIZARD o.s.  
Thank you.

MCU - Oz woman with a cat in her arms -

MCU - Toto barking in Dorothy's arms -

MCS - Dorothy in basket of balloon - Toto jumps from her arms - she reacts, starts to climb out -

MLS - Tin Man, Scarecrow and Lion on platform - Wizard in the basket of balloon - Dorothy climbs out - yells

DOROTHY Oh, come back here! Toto!

MCS - Dorothy by the side of the basket - she speaks to the Wizard, then runs down from the platform - Lion and Scarecrow seen -

DOROTHY Come back! Oh, don't go without me! I'll be right back! Toto!

MLS - Wizard on balloon platform - Scarecrow, Lion and Tin Man standing by - The Wizard protests as the balloon starts to rise -

TIN MAN Stop that dog!

WIZARD This is a highly irregular procedure! This is absolutely unprecedented!

TIN MAN Oh! Help me! The balloon's going up!

ELS - The Wizard rises slowly in the basket of balloon as the Oz people watch - Scarecrow and Tin Man try to hold the balloon down - Dorothy runs up on the platform, the Lion following - she yells to the Wizard -  
he shouts back - the Oz people wave goodbye - the balloon exits to left f.g. -

WIZARD - Ruined my exit!

TIN MAN Help!

DOROTHY Oh! Come back! Don't go without me!  
Please come back!

WIZARD I can't come back! I don't know how it works!

DOROTHY Oh -

WIZARD Goodbye, folks!

OZ PEOPLE Goodbye! Goodbye!

MCS - Tin Man, Scarecrow and Lion grouped about Dorothy - she speaks -  
they ask her to stay with them - then the Scarecrow reacts, points up o.s. -

DOROTHY Oh, now I'll never get home!

LION Stay with us, then, Dorothy. We all love you. We don't want you to go.

DOROTHY Oh, that's very kind of you - but this could never be like Kansas. Auntie Em must have stopped wondering what happened to me by now. Oh, Scarecrow, what am I going to do?

SCARECROW Look - here's someone who can help you!

MS - A group of Oz men react as they look up o.s. - they bow out of the scene - suddenly Glinda appears in the scene - CAMERA TRUCKS back to left over heads of the bowing Oz people as she moves down the steps and up onto the platform to Dorothy, Tin Man, Lion and Scarecrow -

CS - Dorothy, Glinda and Scarecrow on the platform - Dorothy speaks with Glinda - CAMERA PULLS back to enter Tin Man and Lion - Tin Man speaks -

DOROTHY Oh, will you help me? Can you help me?

GLINDA You don't need to be helped any longer.  
You've always had the power to go back to Kansas.

DOROTHY I have?

SCARECROW Then why didn't you tell her before?

GLINDA Because she wouldn't have believed me. She had to learn it for herself.

TIN MAN What have you learned, Dorothy?

MCU - Dorothy - Lion behind her - she speaks -

DOROTHY Well, I - I think that it - that it wasn't enough just to want to see Uncle Henry and Auntie Em - and it's that - if I ever go looking for my heart's desire again, I won't look any further than my own backyard. Because if it isn't there, I never really lost it to begin with! Is that right?

MCS - Tin Man, Dorothy, Glinda, Scarecrow and Lion on platform - they speak - Glinda points down to Dorothy's slippers -

GLINDA That's all it is!

SCARECROW But that's so easy! I should have thought of it for you.

TIN MAN I should have felt it in my heart.

GLINDA No. She had to find it out for herself.  
Now, those magic slippers will take you home in two seconds!

DOROTHY Oh...

CS - Dorothy and Glinda - Scarecrow in b.g. - Dorothy reacts, speaks -  
turns about - begins to cry as she realizes she will lose her three friends - CAMERA PANS her left to Tin Man - she wipes his tears away -  
gives him his oil can and then kisses him - then CAMERA TRUCKS forward slightly as she says goodbye to the Lion - PANS right slightly as she turns to the Scarecrow - hugs him - then steps back to Glinda as CAMERA PANS slightly -

DOROTHY ...Toto, too?

GLINDA Toto, too.

DOROTHY Oh, now?

GLINDA Whenever you wish.

DOROTHY Oh, dear - that's too wonderful to be true!  
Oh, it's - it's going to be so hard to say goodbye. I love you all, too. Goodbye, Tin Man. Oh, don't cry. You'll rust so dreadfully. Here - here's your oil-can.  
Goodbye.

TIN MAN Now I know I've got a heart - 'cause it's breaking.

DOROTHY Oh - Goodbye, Lion. You know, I know it isn't right, but I'm going to miss the way you used to holler for help before you found your courage.

LION Well - I would never've found it if it hadn't been for you.

DOROTHY I think I'll miss you most of all.

GLINDA Are you ready now?

DOROTHY Yes. Say goodbye, Toto.

MS - Dorothy waves Toto's paw at the Tin Man, Lion and Scarecrow - then speaks to Glinda - Glinda instructs her -

DOROTHY Yes, I'm ready now.

GLINDA Then close your eyes, and tap your heels together three times.

MCU - Dorothy's heels as she clicks them together three times -

MCU - Dorothy and Glinda - Glinda instructs her - waves her wand -  
Dorothy closes her eyes - CAMERA TRUCKS in to a big CU of Dorothy - she speaks - the scene darkens behind her -

GLINDA And think to yourself - "There's no place like home; there's no place like home;  
there's no place like home."

DOROTHY There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home.

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

ELS - The Munchkins waving goodbye from the gates of the Munchkin Village -

DOROTHY o.s.  
There's no place like...

CS - The Witch laughing -

DOROTHY o.s.  
...home. There's no place...

MCS - The Wizard at the control panel in the Throne Room - he turns, looks o.s. to f.g. - reacts - pulls the curtain -

DOROTHY o.s.  
...like home. There's no place like home.

MS - Glinda leading the Munchkins in a dance - Munchkins in the b.g. -

DOROTHY o.s.  
There's no place like home.

MCU - Lion growling -

MS - The Tin Man breaking in the door of the Witch's Tower Room -

DOROTHY o.s.  
There's no place like home.

MS - Hickory's Wind Machine on the Gale farm -

DOROTHY o.s.  
There's no place like home.

CS - Horse looking out from stall -

CS - Cow - CAMERA PANS slightly -

MCS - Chickens moving about -

CS - Auntie Em offers forward a plate of crullers -

LAP DISSOLVE TO:

CU - Dorothy lying on pillow - she mumbles - Aunt Em's hands enter -  
put cloth on Dorothy's head -

DOROTHY (mumbling)  
\- there's no place like home - there's no place like home -

AUNT EM o.s.  
Dorothy - Dorothy! It's me - Aunt Em.

CS - Dorothy lying on bed - mumbling - she opens her eyes - looks around room - CAMERA TRUCKS back showing Aunt Em seated on edge of bed -  
Uncle Henry standing by - Professor Marvel enters at window - speaks -  
Dorothy reacts - looks at him -

AUNT EM o.s.  
Wake up, honey.

DOROTHY - no place like home - there's no place like home - no place -

AUNT EM Dorothy. Dorothy, dear. It's Aunt Em,  
darling.

DOROTHY Oh, Auntie Em - it's you!

AUNT EM Yes, darling.

PROFESSOR MARVEL Hello, there! Anybody home? I - I just dropped by because I heard the little girl got caught in the big - Well...

MCU - Dorothy - Camera shooting down past Aunt Em at right -

PROFESSOR MARVEL o.s.  
...she seems all right now.

UNCLE HENRY o.s.  
Yeah.

MS - Dorothy lying in bed - Aunt Em seated by her - Uncle Henry standing by - Professor at window - Dorothy raises up on her elbow -  
speaks - Aunt Em puts her back on pillow - then rises and exits - Hunk - Hickory and Zeke enter - kneel beside bed - CAMERA TRUCKS forward -  
they speak to Dorothy - CAMERA PULLS back as Zeke and others exit right -  
Aunt Em re-enters - sits by Dorothy - holds her head(hand) - CAMERA TRUCKS back - Zeke and others standing at right -

UNCLE HENRY She got quite a bump on the head - we kinda thought there for a minute she was going to leave us.

PROFESSOR Oh -

DOROTHY But I did leave you, Uncle Henry - that's just the trouble. And I tried to get back for days and days.

AUNT EM There, there, lie quiet now. You just had a bad dream.

DOROTHY No -

HUNK Sure - remember me - your old pal, Hunk?

HICKORY And me - Hickory?

ZEKE You couldn't forget my face, could you?

DOROTHY No. But it wasn't a dream - it was a place.  
And you - and you - and you - and you were there.

PROFESSOR Oh -  
(others laugh)

DOROTHY But you couldn't have been, could you?

AUNT EM Oh, we dream lots of silly things when we -

DOROTHY No, Aunt Em - this was a real, truly live place. And I remember that some of it wasn't very nice...

MCU - Dorothy - Camera shooting down past Aunt Em -

DOROTHY ...but most of it was beautiful. But just the same, all I kept saying to everybody was, I want to go home. And they sent me home.

MLS - Dorothy lying in bed - Aunt Em sitting by her - Professor at window - Uncle Henry - Zeke - Hunk and Hickory standing by - they laugh - Toto jumps up on to bed - Dorothy takes Toto in her arms -

DOROTHY Doesn't anybody believe me?

UNCLE HENRY Of course we believe you, Dorothy.

DOROTHY Oh, but anyway, Toto, we're home!

MCU - Dorothy holding Toto in her arms - Camera shooting past Aunt Em at right f.g. - Dorothy looks around room - speaks - tears come to her eyes - Aunt Em rises - puts her arm around Dorothy -

DOROTHY Home! And this is my room - and you're all here! And I'm not going to leave here ever, ever again, because I love you all!  
And - Oh, Auntie Em - there's no place like home!

FADE OUT:

FADE IN - THE END - FADE IN - A GOLD SPLAT CARTOON - FADE OUT/pre 


End file.
